Twilight's Star
by SeremelaIdril
Summary: We all know what happened to Bella, this is Twilight focused on her twin sister, who finds herself lost in love and Alice's visions of the future
1. The New Kids

Bella glanced at sister who was staring aimlessly out at the people. For twins they really didn't look alike, similar but not exact. Brittany had a smaller nose and green eyes, her hair was dyed black.

"You think he brought the cruiser?" Bella asked as they hauled their bags across the terminal. Giving mom some breathing room had been Bella's idea but where she went her other half was sure to follow.

"Of course...does he own anything else?" Sure enough when they made their way out into the dreary weather their father stood in front of a police cruiser. The two turned to each other and wordlessly began a game of rock paper scissors which Brittany lost.

"Your the convict." Bella said triumphantly and her sister dragged herself into the back of the cruiser. As children they loved playing the back, trading off cops and robbers. Charlie smiled awkwardly at his two daughter, the three had never been close...Bella had bonded with her mom and Brittany had become a lone wolf, much like him.

"Bella I got a surprise for you..." As they pulled up a rust red truck was sitting in the driveway of the old house they had spent little time in growing up. It was older than the girls, three bedrooms, one bathroom. Bella's room faced the front yard while Brittany's faced the back, day and night their mother had always said.

"I love it." Bella said smiling her first real smile since they had decided to come to Washington. Brittany snorted and then leaned up against the cage. There was no way police chief Swan would buy his rebellious teenage daughter a car, he would give it to the responsible one.

"So what did you get me Charlie?" While Bella put up fronts for her family Brittany never saw the point. He sighed, he had gotten her something, less extravagant than the truck but something still.

"Its in your room." She grinned knowing exactly what he would get her, she only had two loves, fighting and singing. Once he got out and allowed her out of the back she ran quickly inside and up the stairs. Bella's room was on the right, hers to the left and when she came inside she was not disappointed. A shiny broad sword was sitting on her bed with a bow around it.

"Beautiful!" She squealed and pulled it from the sheath. Bella groaned in the doorway, not really wanting her sister to have another weapon.

"Now Brit, that stays here...no sharp objects at school!" She grinned and nodded brightly.

First day was hell on both Swan girls. They had been given most of the same classes but of course there was the inevitable separation third and sixth period.. Bella had gained a new admirer in Mike Newton and by lunch both girls were being dragged to the cool kids lunch table. Brittany pulled out nun chucks and began swinging them lazily at the end of the table while Bella had been pulled into the middle. That was how it had always been, people warmed to Bella quicker. Her eyes were soon drawn to a table of five kids, all insanely beautiful.

"Brit." Bella said and she noticed her sister was looking at them as well. They asked Jessica who they were. Jessica made a slight noise that let both girls know she didn't think very much of them.

"Those are the Cullen's, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids. They are all together, it's kinda creepy. Emmett, he is the big guy, he is with Rosalie, the super model blonde." Brittany made a mental note of the couple and listened as Jessica went on.

"Alice is the dark haired girl, and she is with Jasper, he is the one who always looks like he is in pain." Bella was listening intently but Brittany had noticed Alice was staring at her, a sad smile on her face. The swing of her nun checks came to a halt as she watched the pixie like girl.

"What about him?" Bella asked.

"That Edward, he is single, but no one here is pretty enough for him apparently." Bitterness was laced in her words and Bella shook her head, putting her front back up. Brittany let her eyes trail over the last two boys, trying to remember what Jessica had said about them. Jasper was watching Alice confused and Edward was staring at her and her sister. Jasper turned to look at them and she noticed what Jessica had said, he looked like he was in pain. The strange urge to touch him came over her and she turned away. _Well if that wasn't a creepy stalker thought to have. _Edward smiled softly before turning back to his siblings.

Biology would be the turning point for them, they entered to find and interesting situation. The only open table happened to be with Edward Cullen, and after stating that they didn't like being separated the teacher told them they could be a group of three.

"Should we flank him?" Brittany muttered as they approached. Edward glared up at her to which she smiled, good hearing that one. She still sat on his right leaving Bella his left, he seemed to tense and get an angry pained look on his face.

"Everyone get out a piece of paper and take notes on the lecture." Brittany glanced at him to see his eyes glance quickly form Bella back to her. He had the look like he wanted to get violent. _If he moves towards Bella a left jab would be most effective...his hand is clenched around something, grab his wrist to make sure he can't use it to hurt her. _His anger was gone in seconds replaced by curiosity. _If you try to hurt my sister I'll kill you mother fucker, no matter how attractive you may be. _His lip twitched as though he wanted to smile, as though he had read her thoughts. _Its no possible for someone to read thought Brittany...but I swear I can feel him in my head. _He abruptly turned back to the teacher. She couldn't stop the growl that left her lips and cause Bella to turn towards her.

As they walked towards the truck Brittany made a note of the silver Volvo Edward was driving, he currently stood beside it with his sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Her eyes stayed on his as she made her way around the truck. _Its like he is looking right through me, like he isn't scared. _She jumped in the passenger seat and kept her eyes firmly locked on his, she was a pro at staring contests. It was a drawn, Bella drove out of sight before either blinked.

Edward Cullen wasn't at school for the next week, and Bella was a bit put off by it. Brittany noticed the gaze of the other Cullen's falling on her and she had half a mind to go call them out. The eldest, Emmett seemed to glare more than the others, and she would glare right back while swinging her nun chucks. Jasper seemed to look at her with contemplation, and Alice with that same sad smile. They all confused her, but she was going to figure it out.

"Brit, we are gonna be late." Bella said and she stood up still in her mindset of distraction. They had made it across campus and to Bio by time she clued in, Edward Cullen sat at their table, smile on his features.

"We have not properly met, I'm Edward." She raised an eyebrow as her sister shook his hand, hen he reached out for her. _Now he wants to be friends. _His smile grew as she sat down beside him. They had a lab on plants, Bella knew all the answers as did Edward, but Brit stayed quite. She had never been much for the science, English was her subject.

"You want to take a stab at it?" Bella asked giving her sister a soft smile. Brittany peered into the microscope and then sighed searching her mind for the answer.

"Meta phase?" She asked looked at both of them with the, I know hat is the wrong answer, face. Bella quickly scribbled something down on the paper, glancing at Edward as she did. _Block, parry, belly, chest, block. _Edward looked at Brittany, curious at her thoughts, he noticed her wrist was moving in careful circles, like she was holding a sword.

"You sword fight?" He asked looking into her green eyes. Her brain froze for a second before nodding.

"I like weapons, I'm trained in martial arts, and I can fight with a broad sword and Katana." She said and gave him a half smile. He watched her carefully, and she looked from him to Bella who was giving her the raised eyebrows. _No Bells, he does not like me. Guys like him are into girls like you. I'm scary. _Edward stole a glance at Bella and then to her twin. Bella was softer, she seemed more nervous yet apprachable. Brittany had a hard edge.

"So, how are you two enjoying Forks?" He asked. Bella let out a chuckle, it had snowed that day and she had wanted to throw herself off a cliff. She wasn't a fan of wet or cold.

"Not so great?" He asked and Brittany shook her head.

"The one thing my sister and I have in common is we like the heat." She responded and he looked over at Bella curiously. It didn't surprise her, the two girls never really fit in places but people were more likely to warm to Bells before her.

"So why did you come here then?" He asked.

"Our mom got remarried." Bella answered, wondering why he was making small talk with them now when he had looked like he had wanted to kill himself that first day. She had been annoyed by his behavior and told her sister so, she couldn't understand what they had done to deserve to be treated like that.

"And you don't like him." He said it like a statement.

"No, Phil is nice. Its just he is a ball player and he moves around a lot. Mom would stay home with us but it made her unhappy so I decided to stay with my dad." He noticed she stated it as a singular.

"You decided…so what about you?" He asked turning to Brittany. She didn't take her eyes off her notebook as she responded to him.

"Twins, where she goes, I go." He nodded, sensing their bond quickly. Bella questioned his eyes but he dodged her inquiry quickly. Brittany was the next to speak.

"Why does you sister keep looking at me like she does? I feel like she is about to come try and introduce me to Jesus every time we are in the lunch room." Edward couldn't help but laugh before she shrugged. She could see he knew more then he let off. _Playboy is keeping secrets… what the hell could his sister want with me? _He bit back his grin. The class was called back to order and the three of them faced forward. Edward tensed again, Brittany wasn't sure if Bella noticed but it put her on edge. A soon as the bell ran he was up in a flash and gone, both girls looking at each other puzzled. When they got to the parking lot after their last class Bella seemed edgy, her eyes on the boy by the silver Volvo. She almost hi another car in her attempt to make a speedy retreat, and as they passed his car both girls could swear he was laughing.


	2. Fightclub sexy

**I wasn't planning on posting this story but I had bit too much to drink last night and bam here it is, so I will continue. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here it is, I do not own anything in the Twilight Saga, only Brittany is mine. So here we go, Chapter two.**

Brittany was sitting on the side of the bed of the truck, Bella was taking her sweet time in getting to the parking lot. It was getting empty when her twin finally showed up.

"Sorry." She apologized as threw her bag into the cab of the truck and then came back to stand by her sister. Brittany was staring at the Cullen's who were standing by Edwards car on the other side of the parking lot. Jasper looked like he was concentrating hard on his own thoughts, Edward who was watching the two Swan girls, and Alice who was just smiling at Jasper.

"You like him." Bella said, it was a shock that Brittany would really like someone. Before she could ask which him she meant they heard a screeching noise and both looked over to see Tyler's van flying towards them, the wheels had no tracking on the icy pavement, he couldn't control it. Bella froze, her mind going blank in the moment of panic. Brittany could only think one thing, save Bella. She jumped down, grabbed Bella's legs and flipped her back into the bed of the truck. A force slammed into her side, not big enough to be the van. Out of habit she wrapped her arms around what turned out to be a person, she came insanely close to he ground but pulled herself toward him. Edward held her close and stuck his hand out, the van crashed into him but gave as thought it were made of aluminum foil. His eyes stared into hers and then in a split second he was gone and she was on the ground. Bella was scrambling to stand up in the bed of the truck.

"Brittany!" She peered over the edge and saw her sister gazing up at the dented van in wonder. Sirens could be heard as the dark haired girl stood on shaky legs, her head whipped around to find the boy who had saved her, he was nowhere.

She hated hospitals, more than anything. Dr. Cullen treated her and she was in awe when she saw him. He was flawless and her spider sense was tingling the minute he walked into he room. There was something strange about the Cullen family and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"You have a small bruise Miss Swan, nothing to be alarmed about." Charlie burst in a second later, looking mad as hell.

"Are you o.k? Is she o.k?" He fired the question to her first and then Carlise Cullen, who seemed to laugh it off. He informed him that she was fine, small bruise but nothing more. She wanted to say something to Dr. Cullen but she didn't know what.

"Edward pushed me out of the way... I guess he though I wouldn't have time to move after I saved Bella." Charlie's eye nearly popped out of his head.

"Bella is hurt too?" The baby was hurt and that was enough to send Charlie on a chase through the hospital. Brittany was the strong one, Bella was fragile and clumsy that was the main reason her sister was so protective. She kept her eyes on the doctor though, he could feel her questioning stare.

"I would like to thank Edward, is he around?" He gave a shrug and then moved out of the room without so much as a goodbye. Very weird, she thought. Not as weird as a teenage boy pushing a speeding van away with his hand, or the fact that she was sure she had a handprint shaped bruise on her waist from where he grabbed her. Even more so she had been watching him across the parking lot, how had he rushed to her so fast? They let both girls go and as Charlie went to sign papers the girls turn the corner to see Edward and Dr. Cullen speaking.

"Edward!" Brittany shouted and he turned to look at them, both seemed a bit shocked at her forwardness.

"Can we chat for a moment?" She asked and he gave Dr. Cullen a small glare before walking off towards the girls. Brittany eyed him and then looked from her sister to him.

"How did you get to me so fast?" She asked.

"I was right beside you." He said and they both shook their heads. Bella too had seen him only seconds before the crash, standing with his siblings on the other side of the lot. She hated to admit it but she had been eyeing him, wondering if she would have to battle her sister for drooling rights.

"We both saw you and don't go off with that I hit my head crap. Bella saw you too. And the van, you dented it with your hand, it should have pancaked you but you don't have a single scratch." His eyes became angry, bouncing between the two girls.

"I saved your life, can't you just thank me and let it go?" He asked harshly.

"Thank you." Bella said softly.

"Hell no I'm not letting it go." Brittany chimed in right afterwards.

"No one is going to believe you." He growled and she looked taken back. She hadn't thought about telling anyone besides Bella.

"Cause I was going to go shouting through the streets that Edward Cullen turned the side of a van into used foil… sorry buddy but I'm not nominated for a loony award this year. I just want the truth for me." He took in a deep breath watching them both with hostility.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment." With that he turned and stalked off, out the front doors of the hospital. Bella looked unhappy about the exchange but Brittany just crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well isn't he just a charmer?"

The next few weeks were extremely unbearable for both Swan girls. Bella, though she would admit to no one except her twin, was upset Edward was not speaking to them. The girl was getting uber depressed and her sister was about to snap at the boy just to get her out of it. Brittany's irritation came about two weeks after the accident. She was sitting in her music class, last period of the day, her favorite. Miss Graceson let her strum the guitar and write since she had informed her she knew all the songs on the agenda for the year. While everyone else had to learn the songs together she had to turn in an original song each month, both teacher and student found it appealing.

"Class we have a transfer, Jasper Hale will be joining us for the rest of the year." Brittany's eyes shot up to see the honey blonde making his way towards the empty seat next to her. She knew at that moment that god hated her.

"Hi." He said as he sat.

"What do you play?" She asked while making a note in her ratty old notebook. He glanced around the room at all the instruments and shrugged.

"I can play most of these in a basic sense, I'm not really great at anything." She noticed he had a tiny accent, it made her look up at him. She had never been that close to Jasper Hale, and she was beginning to wish she never had. She wasn't much for being overly attracted to men but he was a Greek god as far as she was concerned, and that simple though annoyed the hell out of her.

"So then why did you transfer into an advanced music class?" He gave her a small strained smile. She noticed for the first time that he seemed to be having an inner debate, she tensed at this thought.

"It seemed like the place I was suppose to be." She knew right then that her favorite class was gonna be hell.

Jessica had called to ask Bella's permission to ask Mike to the girls choice dance. Bella had no intention of going, Brittany also had no intention of going. Bella lacked dance skills, Brittany lacked people skills, therefore neither had a desire to be thrust in a room full of people shaking what their mama's gave them. At school Jessica seemed put off during lunch, but the other girls were all gabbing about the dance.

"So Brittany who are you going to ask?" The tone at which Lauren asked was snotty, she knew that Brittany had little chance of getting a guy to say yes.

"I like my men really butch so I think I'll ask… well hey Lauren you seem like the most butch guy at the table, do you wanna be my date?" Mike and Eric burst with laughter while Lauren glared at her. Brittany simply nudged her unhappy sister and they both got up to head for Bio. Edward had taken to sitting at the far end of the table, Bella in the middle and Brittany on the isle, it worked for his silent treatment. Mike was currently perched on the table chatting with Bella.

"Jessica asked me to the dance." He blurted and Bella smiled.

"Great, you guys will have fun together." She commented and he looked away for a moment before meeting eyes with her again.

"I told her I would think about it, I was wondering… if maybe you were going to ask me?" Brittany grinned to herself and noticed Edward smile slightly too. _Bastard, don't you dare smile at my sisters awkward situation. _She was shocked when his smile vanished, like he had heard her thoughts. _That's crazy, but then again you watched his crush a van with his bare hands…maybe he is a descendant of Hercules… na he looks nothing like Kevin Sorbo. _She chuckled at her own thoughts as Mike huffed away, she had missed her sister refusal, damn. She began paying attention to the teacher, not noticing her sister having a stare down with the pretty boy, in fact she zoned out completely about two bars into the lecture her mind going elsewhere. _God don't let that bell ring, I can't handle another class with that guy. Jasper, what kin of name is that? A damn perfect one. Ugh stop thinking about him Brit, you are only making it worse. _The bell chimed and Brittany let her head sack the table.

"Bella?" Edwards voice cut through the noise and seemed to silence everything. Brittany began shoving her book into her bag, not looking over at the two.

"What are you speaking to me now?" Her sister snapped. She had taught her well.

"No. Not really." He replied with a small smile. Brittany stood up and threw her backpack over her shoulder looking back at her sister.

"Then what do you want Edward?" She asked, her eyes closed and Brittany could sense the boy was giving her sister a tension headache.

"I'm sorry. I'm being very rude I know, it's just better this way." Bella looked confused and he proceeded to explain they shouldn't be friends. Bella was about to argue but the raven haired girl beside her grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"You're going to be late for gym Bella." She said and began dragging her sister out of class. Both girls left the room and started towards the gym, Brittany's building was across the campus but she still wanted her sister to get to class hassle free.

"I'll be at your truck after class." Brittany muttered, looking at the music building with dread.

"You'll be fine, if I can handle a Cullen for one class you can handle a Hale." Brittany sighed and shook her head.

"But yours is just pretty, mine is Brad Pitt Fight club sexy, not fair." She hardly ever showed her pouty side so Bella knew it was serious, she also knew that the only time Brittany ever referred to Brad Pitt as sexy was when referring to the movie Fight Club, her ultimate favorite. Bella shoved her towards her class, a huge smile on her face. Brittany never had a problem turning away from a pretty face, she wasn't the kind to avoid anything, but this Jasper guy had her wanting to high tail it away from her favorite class.

"I think my sister has a crush." She muttered heading into the gym.


	3. It's a Twin Thing

**Alright guys, this story is finished on my laptop so the updates should roll out pretty fast. Don't be afraid to review, I love helpfully advice on how to make my stories better! **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything in the twilight saga, only Brittany and the crazy new plot sections are mine.**

He was seated at the piano thank god. Brittany grabbed the guitar and headed for the table in the back, Jasper would have to learn the songs with everyone else, therefore, he didn't have as much time to bother her as Edward did to Bella. She noticed his eyes on her as she sat and she stared back.

"Hey, Brittany?" She looked over to see Keith, he played the trumpet, standing nervously beside her.

"Hi Keith." She said pulling out her notebook which contained all her song, it only took another moment for her to realize Keith hadn't left and Jasper was now staring harder if that was possible. She turned her body toward Keith, trying to ignore the other.

"I know you probably aren't into the whole dance thing, but I was hoping you would like to go with me." She was taken back, a boy was asking her to a dance. She noticed his eyes jolt across the room and get wide, Jasper was no longer staring but glaring and not at her, it was all for Keith.

"Thanks Keith but you're right, me and Bella going to go into Seattle that weekend, we both don't do that dance thing." He gave a small nodded and walked back to his section a little dejected. She turned her body towards Hale, he was now glaring at the keys of the piano. She stood and crossed to him, straddling the bench.

"Ok, what is up with the care bear glare?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He glanced up at her before looking back down at the white keys before him.

"He made a bet with some of the other trumpet players, to sleep with you before the end of the school year." He said softly, her anger began rising but his hand shot out and griped her wrist. She didn't wince at his ice like skin, she just stared at him.

" You rejected him, it will be a while before he tries again." She didn't want to admit it but she liked when he touched her, she never liked being touched. She jerked her arm away and stood up, heading back to the table. She was certain Jasper Hale would be the death of her.

She was at Bella's car as promised, Bella was moving quickly. Edward rounded the front of the truck, both Swan girls glaring daggers. They both climbed in, and Bella backed up fiercely, but Edward cut her off. He was waiting for his siblings who were making their way across the quad. Brittany was getting pissed that he had backed up just to stop.

"I'll be right back." She growled and got out of the car, heading over to Edwards driver window. She pounded her fist against it and it lowered slowly, revealing a smiling boy.

"Look jackass, if you don't have everyone in the car yet you wait for them in a parking spot, not the road." He just grinned and then glanced in his rearview mirror. Brittany looked back to see her sister talking to Tyler, looking oddly uncomfortable and pissed off.

"You creepy, intuitive bastard." She muttered, the other Cullen's arrived, all staring at her. Alice gave her a bright smile.

"Hi I'm Alice. Jasper has told me so much about you." Brittany shook her hand but her eyes went to Jasper who was standing by the passenger side door looking at Alice like she was crazy.

"Well then he made half of it up." She walked back to Bella's truck and got in, Edward peeling out of the parking lot quickly, a smile still on his face.

Bella started on dinner while Brittany moved up the stairs and into her room. She was still annoyed with the fact that Jasper had talked to Alice about her. What the hell would he tell his little girlfriend? Her mind pondered the perky girl for a moment. Alice Cullen was beautiful, with her pixie cut and dancer like body, a polar opposite of the five foot seven natural burnet. She had a hard, toned body, her movements were powerful not graceful. She didn't even want to imagine herself trying to perform Swan Lake while the image of Alice doing so seemed so natural. With a grunt of annoyance she head down to see her sister making chicken enchiladas.

"Bells I was thinking, maybe we can go to school in the next town, I mean sure we wake up a little earlier but my day would be a lot less….ugh." Bella smiled at her as she simmered the onions and peppers. The phone rang and Bella spent five minutes trying to Jessica off the phone.

"Why do you think he said we shouldn't be friends?" Bella asked. Brittany strummed her fingers against the table. She had been curious to that too.

"Cause he is a wack job and his whole family consists of dreamy ass wack jobs." Bella laughed and continued to cut the chicken.

"He knows I'm interested in him… he must mean he doesn't want me to think I have an iota of a chance with him." Brittany scoffed, she hated when Bella got low self esteem. Her sister was beautiful, she was the twin everyone wanted to be around.

"You are too good for him if that's his frame of mind." She said. When Charlie clunked in he paused at the door of the kitchen, still not use to seeing his girls together in his kitchen. He took off his jacket as if he was going to jump right into dinner.

"Go wash up." Brittany said pointing to the stairs. Charlie trudged up the stairs like a sullen teenager and Brittany grinned. Bella might have been the cook but she was defiantly the pants wearer in the house. When the three sat down to dinner Bella threw out the idea of the two of them going to Seattle a week from Saturday. Charlie was hesitant about how safe it would be but Brittany gave him raised eyebrows.

"Charlie… I'm going." He gave a small smile and nodded. There was nothing to worry about, she had a hunting knife that attached to her ankle. She took it out only sometimes but she assured Charlie she would be carrying it then.

"Will you girls be back in time for the dance?" He asked. They both looked up from their food surprised, did he really expect them to go.

"Dad I don't dance." Bella said and Brittany laughed.

"And I'm socially retarded." Brittany mumbled and he just smiled.

They pulled in to school the next day, Bella parking as far from the shiny Volvo as possible. As they got out Bella dropped her keys in a puddle, she swore under her breath as she bent down to retrieve them. A white blur pasted her eyes and suddenly her keys were no longer on the ground but in the hand of Edward Cullen. He and Jasper stood together, smiles on their faces.

"Jesus Christ man, I'm gonna put bells around your necks!" Brittany said stepping up next to her sister. She too noticed they had a habit of appearing out of thin air, and it pissed her off to no end.

"It's not our fault you girls are exceptionally unobservant." Edward stated and Brittany balled up her fists.

"I'll give you exceptionally unobservant." Bella grabbed her arm and pulled her back, afraid she really would deck him. Jasper seemed mildly amused at her aggression. Brittany suddenly felt calm, all bad feelings were draining out of her.

"What the hell?" She asked eyeing the two of them. _What kind of voodoo are they pulling, this is not my calm… it doesn't feel right. _Edward nudged Jasper and then they both gestured for the girls to start walking. The foursome made their way up the front steps towards the girl's first class.

"My brother and I were wondering, next Saturday, the day of the spring dance…" Bella stopped walking and just stood glaring daggers at him.

"Are you trying to be funny?" She asked and Brittany could tell he was, and he was enjoying himself too. Jasper took a step towards them and continued where Edward had left off.

"We heard that you two were going to Seattle that day and we wanted to know if you would like a ride?" Brittany eyed him, some alarm in her head was going off but she couldn't place what it was saying. Danger? Jasper was dangerous? That couldn't be right, she was sure she could take him.

"I don't get it, I thought you didn't want to be friends." Bella said, her eyes on Edward, she didn't seem to notice Jasper at all.

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." Bella looked more annoyed if that was possible. Edward stepped a bit closer to her and for some reason his closeness didn't bother Brittany at all, she was usually so protective but again she felt that invasive calm.

"So, will you go to Seattle with us?" Jasper asked and both girls looked at each other before Bella nodded, both boys smiled and then took off in the direction they had just come from.

Entering the cafeteria she could tell Bella was wanting to see Edward, she looked to his table immediately but he wasn't there. His four siblings sat at their normal place, although Brittany noted Jasper was sitting across from Alice instead of next to her. They went through the line, Brittany grabbing a soda and skipping the food items.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again." Jessica said to Bella. They both looked up to see him sitting by himself at a table, his eyes on Bella. He gestured for her to come over to him.

"I better go see what he wants." She said looking up at her sister who gave her a small nod. She understood that Bella was going alone, and she didn't mind it. Brittany turned to go to her normal table when she almost ran smack into Alice.

"Hey, why don't you come and sit with us?" She asked in her melodic perky voice. Brittany looked from where her sister was now sitting, back to the table the other three sat at. The idea of sitting near Jasper made her want to run screaming but if she didn't she would have to listen to Jessica go off about that damn dance.

"Sure." She followed her back to the table and noted that the only seat open was beside Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett both gave her a small smile and Jasper looked slightly uncomfortable. She sat and popped open her soda, an awkward silence followed.

"So, are you all juniors?" She asked and Alice grinned at her.

"No, just me. Only a year and a half left, are you going to a college around here?" She asked and Brittany glanced at the others before focusing on Alice.

"I don't know, Bella and I haven't talked about it yet." Emmett leaned forward on his elbows, she had a strange feeling she would get along with him. He seemed like the kinda guy she could arm wrestle.

"You and Bella want to go to the same college?" He asked and she nodded.

"Most likely, it would be strange not to do it together, we do everything together." She said and he looked at his girlfriend before turning back to her, as though he didn't really understand.

"It's a twin thing." He nodded and let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, we wouldn't get that." She raised an eyebrow looking from Jasper to Rosalie.

"Oh they would…but me and Alice wouldn't." She could tell he was covering, he was bad at it.

"The intrigue just keeps on coming." The bell ran and they all stood, Brittany looked back to see her sister deep in it with Edward. She sighed and stood up, Alice throwing and arm around her. Why this girl had taken a liking to her was beyond her.

Bio was interesting, they were taking blood sample so everyone could get their blood type. Bella began to panic immediately. Bella hated blood, the smell of it made her want to faint, Brittany on the other hand could handle it like a pro. Her sister began to pitch forward and she caught her.

"Oh my, take her to the nurse." Mr. Banner said and though Mike offered to help Brittany was already to the door with her pale sister. It would be a slow moving process, Bella kept needing to stop. Finally she sat her down at the walk ways edge and watched her for a moment while she tried to fight off the dizziness.

"Is she ok?" Bella seemed to cringe as Brittany looked up at Edward.

"Blood typing in Bio, she hates blood." He suddenly scooped her up like she weighed nothing and motioned for her to follow as he walked them to the nurse's station. Bella screamed for him to put her down but Brittany just studied how he wasn't even straining. Edward shot her a side glance, and she growled. She was going to figure him out. They entered the office and the women all began running around. Both Brittany and Edward were told to go back to class and they both refused. After Bella got done they walked her out to the parking lot, Edward offering to drive her home.

"But my truck." Bella said and Brittany grabbed the keys from her hands.

"I'll drive it home sis, have a nice time you two." She said with sarcasm and then headed back towards class. She had no idea what was up with her, normally she would never let Bella go with a guy, but if she was honest with herself the reason she stayed was because she wanted to go to music. She wanted to see those cold amber eyes, damn that man.

She sat beside him, surprising him for the first time. She only came near him when he had done something that bothered her.

"You're sitting with me." He pointed out and she looked up at him annoyed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She pulled out her notebook and opened it before slamming it shut again.

"Why is Alice so nice to me?" She asked and he looked shocked again.

"She is nice to people she likes." She looked away, and he could feel that she was torn. Confused even, but he couldn't understand why she would feel that way. She opened her notebook to a fresh page and placed her pencil down on the table beside it.

"People don't like me, I'm not likable." She said looking up at him. He stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Now that is in no way true, Emmett is also very fond of you… Rosalie needs to get to know you a bit better but I'm sure she will take to you as well. Edward finds you amusing." She stared down at the paper before her for a long moment.

"And you?" She asked softly, she didn't know why she was unsure of herself, that was Bella's field not hers. She always knew how she felt and where she stood. Jasper reached out and picked up the pencil, twirling it between his fingers.

"I'm intrigued, you are somewhat of a mystery." She nodded, snatching the pencil from his hand.

"Will you do something for me?" He asked and she gave a small nod as she looked out the window, trying to get some kind of inspiration. He tapped the paper twice as though to get her attention.

"Write a song about me." She looked at him with wide eyes, he just smiled.

School was interesting that Friday, Edward and Emmett were not present. Bella informed her of their camping plans and she had to admit she was glad Jasper had not gone with them. As she entered the cafeteria Alice waved to her and she found herself smiling and waving back. They sat at the table, Jessica trying to get a story out of Bella. Brittany sat at the end of the table, a few people away from her sister.

"So I heard there was a break up in the Cullen house." Lauren said to one of her high pitched whinny friends.

"Alice and Jasper split, what do you think happened?" Eva was the girl's name.

"I think he likes someone else." One girl offered and Brittany kept her eyes on her food though she was listening to every word.

"Well the way their family works I wouldn't be surprised if she moved right on to the doctor's bed." Brittany felt something in he brain snap and before she could stop herself she had stood up and punched Lauren right in the nose. The entire cafeteria went silent, everyone staring at the two girls. Brittany took in a few deep breaths before one of the teachers walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Come on." He said and she grabbed her bag as she was led away. She sat on the bench outside of the office, Charlie was inside talking to the principle. She was rubbing the busted knuckle with contemplation.

"Hey, so what happened?" She looked up to see Jasper standing there.

"She said something." He sat beside her, nodding his head as he did so.

"Yes about Alice, she doesn't speak as hushed as she thinks she does." Brittany nodded and continued to rub her hand as she avoiding looking at him. She knew what he wanted, he wanted to know why she had hit her.

"People aren't nice to me. Alice goes out of her way to be nice to me. People like her are rare, and don't deserve to be treated like that." She said and he nodded again, a small smile forming on his face.

"Alice was right, there is more to you than meets the eye. I am looking forward to our trip to Seattle." He stood up to leave but she grabbed his wrist, his very icy wrist.

"The other thing she said, about you and Alice being broken up, is that true?" He gave her a sad smile this time and nodded. She wanted to push it but decided against it as Charlie came out of the office eyeing Jasper.

"Charlie this is Jasper, he is in my music class. He wanted to see if I was ok." She said and Jasper shook police chief Swan's hand and then hustled down the hall towards his class. Brittany stood up as Charlie glared at the ground.

"You want to tell me why?" He asked as they started walking towards the cruiser.

"She was out of line, I lost my head for a moment. I hit her once and stopped, trust me if it had been like before then she would have more than just a broken nose." He opened the door for her and she just smiled, he could never stay mad at her for defending someone else, it was one of his favorite things about her.

Bella went off to the beach with their little lunch group but Brittany was grounded for the weekend. She had a two day suspension from school and a weekend of house chores. It was a small house so she wasn't worried. When her sister came back she had an interesting story she had heard from Jacob Black. She couldn't remember Jacob that well but the story interested her. Vampires. It actually fit in her mind, the way they acted and spoke, their strength and insanely keen senses.

"We can look into it a bit tomorrow, I'm beat though." And both girls retired to their own rooms, heads full of new questions.


	4. Follow me there Vampire Boy!

_Bella was standing in the middle of the forest, dressed like something out of an early 1900's novel. She walked towards Bella, and that was when she noticed that her dress was tattered and dirty, something she remembered seeing in the movie Glory. She stepped to her sister, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. "Where is he, where is Edward?" Bella asked panicked. They heard gun shots, and Brittany pushed her sister behind her. Looking to her right she could see a field, and she could see smoke. "Stay here Bella." She ordered as she started towards the field and gunshots. It opened up to reveal a battle, looking at the soldiers outfits her mind registered civil war. A flash of honey crossed her vision and she recognized a young soldier. "Jasper!" He looked over at her and his face instantly paled. He started shouting at her to run, to get out. To her right a woman was walking towards her, her eyes were blood red. "Maria no!" Jasper shouted. She was aware that this woman was dangerous and without a second thought she started gathered her skirts in her hand and started to run towards Jasper. He was safety. Maria was suddenly in front of her and she skidded to a stop, falling on her butt. She tried backing up as the woman came closer to her, a sick smile on her face. "You're stronger than the others… but you mean too much to him, you're a liability." She said and as she reached out for her Maria was suddenly thrown out of the way, Jasper pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "I'll never let her hurt you." She nodded, holding onto him tightly. _

Brittany shot up with a jolt. She never remembered her dreams, only nightmares. But she couldn't put a finger on where the civil war theme had come from, or why Bella hadn't had the right outfit. Who the hell was Maria? She glanced at her clock, it was six am. She left her room to hear the shower running, Bella was up. She went down stairs and pulled out two bowls, filling them with cereal and waiting. It ten minutes Bella came down, smiling at her sister.

"Nightmare?" She asked and Brittany nodded.

"Mine was weird, Edward had all these sharp teeth and Jacob turned into a wolf and tried to attack him, but I was scared for Edward." Brittany nodded pondering for a moment before explaining her dream to her sister.

"Wow that's crazy, you running to someone for help." Brittany glared at her. That was what she focused on? She knew she was prideful and could handle things but it was some kind of monster woman. They both finished their breakfast and went back to Bella's room to look up info on vampires. They came up pretty empty handed but neither was unconvinced about what Jacob had told them.

Her sister was going to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela, and even though she could go she opted not to. She didn't feel like being around people in her mood, Bella had informed her of the Cullen disappearance at school, and if Jasper wasn't there the next day when she went back it would upset her. Damn those dreams. It was getting late and she had wanted to run, she knew she would be out of light soon so she got dressed in some baggy sweats, sneakers, and a tank top. She liked the cold weather for her runs. Her sneakers smacked the wet pavement as she turned off into the woods. She liked the obstacles so she had more fun running through the woods. Her mind was focused on Jasper and his family, she wasn't paying attention to the time, or her direction, when the thought occurred to her it was dark and she had no clue where she was.

"Nice going Brit." She told herself as she looked around. A low growl made her heart stop, and a quick glance showed her a mountain lion standing a few yards away on a tiny hill. She had no weapons with her, her only hope was to outrun it, ha.

"Fuck me." She muttered as it started charging towards her. She let her instinct take over and turned and blitzed for the tree with the lowest branch, she ran up half of it and grabbed the branch pulling herself up. She felt the beast sink it's teeth into her leg and she screamed. Her hand slipped and she slammed into the ground, the creature going for her face. She grabbed its throat and used all her strength to push it back, she knew she couldn't keep that up for long. Suddenly she saw a flash of gold and the mountain lion was dragged off her, she sat up as she watched the beautiful girl snapp the neck of the monster that had been on top of her.

"Rosalie." She said her name softly. The blonde turned to her, her eyes were gold and full of worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, he bit my leg but that's it…you killed it." She looked away and Brittany grabbed her bloody leg.

"Bella was right, youre a vampire aren't you?" Rosalie sighed before turning to look at the dark woods. Brittany struggled to pulled herself up to her feet, she was hopping on her right leg.

"I wont say anything Rosalie, put I do need a hospital… where are we?" She asked and the blonde moved towards her. Her eyes wide as she realized how much blood there was. Brittany sensed it and put her hand up.

"Stay there, I don't know how this whole thing works but I don't think being around something that smells like an all you can eat buffet is good for you." She looked at her curiously.

"You're worried about me? I could kill you in an instant but you are worried about me?" Brittany laughed and shrugged. They didn't seem like the human killer types, and since the idea of them being vampires didn't seem so crazy anymore she was willing to believe it.

"Just point me towards civilization, I'll limp there." But Rosalie was pulling out a phone, she spoke quickly and low and then hung up. For a few minutes neither moved and then Carlisle came running through the trees.

"She knows Carlisle, she figured it out." He gave her a small smile as he approached. She was going to question him but pulled her pant leg up and began examining. The bite looked clean, he had chomped once and pulled, no insane tearing for that one.

"Come on, lets get you to the hospital." Carlisle said lifting her into his arms and then he began running at a pace she could only call light speed. He slowed and she recognized the lights of the hospital parking lot. People saw them and began rushing around. She knew they would call Charlie and the whole town would be a buzz about it.

"So I climbed the tree, the mountain lion grabbed my leg but I kicked him with my other foot and he let me go, I stayed in the tree until he left. It was a good thing you guys were hiking out there or I'm sure I would have died of loss of blood." He looked into her eyes, understanding and appreciation settling in his features.

"Yes, it's a very good thing."

Charlie pulled into the driveway, the lights were on inside so he knew Bella was home. They entered and the first thing she saw was her sister on crutches.

"What happened?" She asked, rushing forward.

"Mountain lion, don't worry, I'm sure he got his." She helped her up the stairs, both itching to tell the other what they had learned.

The next morning they both dressed, and then argued over the fact Brittany didn't want to take the crutches to school. Limping was more dignified. In the end Bella won and they both headed out, crutches and all.

"Bella?" When the smaller Swan turned she was met with the shiny silver Volvo that had saved her the night before.

"Would you ladies like a ride?" Edward was beside them and Jasper was sitting on the hood of the car. Bella nodded and they both headed towards the four door, sleek, deathtrap as Bella had come to think of it. Jasper held her door open and grabbed Brittany's hand to help easy her down into the seat.

"Thanks." She mumbled not being use to a man treating her that way. Edward and Bella settled into an uncomfortable silence and Jasper seemed to not want to be there. Brittany felt annoyed by his obvious dislike of the situation he was apparently forced into.

"So where is the rest of your family?" Bella asked as the pulled into the parking lot. They parked next to a bright red convertible.

"They took Rosalie's car." He said as they all got out, Brittany making sure to do it herself. She glared at Jasper as she rounded the back of the car.

"Not enough room for you with all the backpacks?" She snapped and he looked confused, Edward gave him a small smile.

"No despite what you think Jasper did want to come pick you girls up." Brittany glared at him and pointed an accusing finger.

"Stay out of my head Eddie." He cringed at the nickname as the temperamental girl pushed past them towards the stairs, she looked up at steps, angry for knowing she would have to hop. How intimidating was that? An arm was around her waist and lifting her off the ground before she could think, Jasper flew up the stairs and then placed her back down.

"I'm sorry if I came off as unfriendly in the car, I do want to be around you, it's just a difficult situation." She looked from him back to her sister who was now behind her. Jess bounced over before she could respond. Bella took her jacket from the girl's hands and they both noted Jessica looking over the two boys. It took a bit of persuasion to get her to leave.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward asked and Bella let out a frustrated sigh.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." She stated and he smiled that dazzling smile before gesturing to Jessica's retreating form.

"I can't but I can read hers, she is going to ambush you in class." Both girls groaned and then Bella demanded to know what she wanted to know. Edward tried to get out of it but in the end he gave them the info they wanted.

"She wants to know if you and I are secretly dating, and if the rumor about Brittany stealing Jasper from Alice is true. She also wants to know how you two feel about us." Brittany's eyes widened at his words.

"Rumor? There is a rumor that I'm a home wrecker? I punched a girl in the face defending Alice's honor why the hell would I have taken her man?" Edward chuckled and gestured for them to start walking.

"I think you should say yes to the first thing, and as for the second… I'm interested in that answer myself." Edward said with a smug smile as the two boys began to walk away. Brittany glared at the ground, her angry becoming more and more difficult to deal with. The strange calm came over her again and she looked up to see Jasper inches from her face staring into her eyes.

"We both know the truth, so do not let them affect you." She let her mouth drop open in surprised.

"You're the one calming me down…" She said and he nodded before turning and taking off down the hall. She was late to class but the crutches gave the girls a valid excuse.

She hobbled her way into the cafeteria to see Edward and Bella in line for food. She knew her sister would be sitting with him, and as she tried to calculate the difficulty of holding a tray and a crutch her favorite little pixie danced up to her.

"What do you want to eat? I'll get it and bring it back." She said with a smile. Brittany asked for a burrito and as she began reaching for her pocket to grab money Alice was off to the line. Brittany sighed and made her way to the table, giving a small smile when Emmett kicked out her chair for her.

"You look pretty good for someone who had a run in with a lion." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Mountain lion, and I wouldn't look good if it hadn't been for Rosalie." She looked up to see the girl give her a nod of acknowledgment. Her eyes went to Jasper and she sighed.

"So, when were you gonna tell me about this whole chill pill thing?" He chuckled and leaned in a bit closer. She was highly aware of his proximity and fought the urge to lean closer to him. This was ridiculous, she had just been offended about someone suggestion that the two of them were together and now she practically wanted to fall into his lap.

"It's a gift, like Alice and Edward have. I can feel other people's emotions and I can manipulate them." She tensed for a moment but kept her face neutral.

"For instance, you're scared." She set her jaw and he grinned, loving the effect he was having on her.

"You said Alice, what can she do?" As she said the words a burrito and soda was placed in front of her. Alice slid into her seat and scooted closer.

"I can see the future…well, I can see the path a person in on while they are on it. If you change your mind then the vision changes." She thought about it and then it hit her and the words were flying out before she could consider if she wanted to know.

"That's why you looked at me that way when I first got here… you saw something." She looked away and nodded, her eyes landing on Jasper. Brittany looked between the two of them before growling. She wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"I should tell you… how do you feel about ditching?" Jasper asked and she nodded, knowing she wanted this story. Before another word could be spoken Edward was beside the table, handing Jasper his keys.

"Don't forget to come back and get us." He said before heading back to Bella.

They had been driving for a while in silence. She was wondering if it was her death Alice saw or maybe something terrible happened to Bella. He turned off into a wood area and drove until he couldn't drive anymore. He got out and opened her door scooping her into his arms and running at the same adrenaline rushing speed that Carlisle had. When he stopped they were at the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The cliff dropped into a river, a waterfall right beside them. She could see everything from up there.

"A year ago Alice told me she had a vision, one that would separate us. I asked her for details so we could stop it, but she said no. She said it would be selfish for her to take away the happiness she saw for me, and that if her vision changed she would welcome it but she would do nothing to hinder this." He paused noticing he had her full attention.

"The day you showed up she had that sad smile, the moment she saw you she became unbelievably sad." She sat on a rock, watching him move as he explained, he was truly a wonder to behold.

"Edward was the one to tell me. Alice's vision was coming true, I had a soul mate and it wasn't her, and even if I tried to fight it…tried to stay with her I wouldn't be able to fight this feeling." She sat up, her mind getting where he was going with this. But at the same time she couldn't believe it.

"I am fighting it, you have to understand… I have been with Alice for so long, she completes me in a way no one else ever could. I can't believe that I can ever love someone more than I love her." Brittany stood up shakily, leaning on a tree for support.

"Look, you said her visions are subjective… if someone changes their mind her vision changes." He nodded but sat down.

"No matter what I chose she said I always end up in the same place…with you." She shook her head and stared down at him.

"Well then here is a little new info, I'm choosing to not go along with this! See how her visions are now. I'm going back to Arizona, lets see you follow me there vampire boy… take me back to school."

Jasper took her home, wishing he could say something to stop her anger. He knew if he tried to calm her she would just become agitated, he let her go without any words. Maybe she could change it, maybe she was the key to keeping him with Alice. But even as the thought crossed his mind he felt a sadness over take him, and at that moment, watching her limp into her house fuming, Jasper Hale knew he was falling in love.


	5. Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Twilight, only Brittany belongs to me!**

Bella spent the entire night trying to convince her sister not to go back to Arizona. They went round and round about Jasper and Alice and how she wasn't about to be some Dracula's sloppy seconds. It took all her efforts but she got her to agree to spend the rest of the school year there and if by the summer time she still determined she could go.

Edward was alone when he came to pick them up. Brittany gave him a small smile as she slid into the backseat. They two were having a conversation but her mind was elsewhere. She didn't want to see him, and yet she was hoping he would be at school. Maybe he would have taken her anger to heart and not show up.

"He's there, he just thought you would be happier if he didn't ride with me this morning." Edward said and she growled, he knew she hated when he read her thoughts. They got to school and she pushed herself out of the car, heading towards the stairs. No Jasper today to carry her up, guess he would be stuck with the undignified hop. Just as she was about to take on the first step she felt a familiar arm wrap around her and she was at the top.

"See you at lunch." Jasper said with a grin as he sauntered off to class. She glared at his back until he was around the corner, then she allowed a small smile to grace her face. Bella stood beside her point at her.

"You like him!" She allowed the anger to return but her sister was unconvinced. They headed off to first period without a word, Bella all the more bouncy then she had been moments earlier.

"You're not going to Arizona." She chanted, knowing she was the only person who could tease her sister without getting pummeled.

The moment bell rang for lunch Bella was heading for the door.

"You eating with Edward again?" Brittany asked as she stood. Bella looked back at her freezing in place.

"Yes, do you want to sit with us? He wont mind." Brittany shook her head as she hobbled over to the door. She knew if she entered that cafeteria Alice would be on her in seconds, but if she didn't she wouldn't get to see Jasper till sixth period.

"No, you go on ahead, I'll sit with Angela." That was an easy fix. Alice wouldn't try and drag her away if she was wrapped up in a conversation already. She reached out and grabbed Angela's arm, giving Edward a nod, knowing he knew her plan.

"So you are gonna be in a deep conversation with me so I don't get taken away by Alice got it?" Angela laughed and nodded. The two made their way to the lunch line, talking about the dance and how Angela was excited to show off the dress she got in Port Angeles. Brittany noticed Alice didn't jump up to grab her like she always did, and a quick glance showed her pouting at the table.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked and Brittany gave her a small smile.

"Edward told Alice I didn't want to sit with them today, she's pouting." Angela looked over and grinned.

"Why don't you want to sit with them?" Brittany shrugged her shoulder but her eyes stayed on Alice who looked so unhappy. Angela was holding her food for her but she noticed Brittany's gaze still on the Cullen table.

"I get the feeling she is going to win." Brittany looked mad as she nodded and then gestured with her head to the table.

"Will you help me take my food over there to the kiddie table?" Angela nodded and the two made their way over to the far table. Alice seemed to perk up the minute she saw her coming, she pulled out her chair and Angela placed her stuff on the table.

"I'll see you later Brit." Angela said giving the rest of them a smile before heading back to her table.

"Well there you go grumpy gus, I am at the table." She said to Alice who just grinned.

"I think that's a new record for me." The others laughed as she began eating, her eyes not moving to the honey blonde devil to her left. She immersed herself in conversation with Alice and Rosalie, not letting herself take a glimpse at the two boys who were talking softly together.

"I do believe Bella and Edward are taking a detour from out Seattle plans. Bella doesn't want Charlie to know she is deviating so you will have to be away from the house." Jasper was suddenly very close to her.

"Your point?" She asked, annoyed that she had looked at him. He had a way of making her breath catch, she didn't like it one bit. He smiled at her and glanced up at his brother and sister.

"That was my way of asking you if you would like to do something with me." She looked at him surprised and then he felt her frustration begin. She didn't get him, was he not there yesterday? Did he not hear her say…wait.

"It doesn't change anything does it?" She asked her eyes flashing to Alice. The girl shook her head and Brittany sighed.

"Is that because I agreed to stay till the end of the school year?" She asked and Alice shook her head.

"Brittany, this is the only vision I've ever had in which no matter what choice is made the outcome is always the same. This is fate." The girl growled, her mind rushing as she looked over at her sister and Edward. _Damn it Edward, why didn't you let the van crush me. Save Jasper the regret of not being with Alice. _She wasn't surprised when Edward turned around to look at her surprised. She stood up making all of them raise their eyebrows.

"If I don't head to bio now I'll be late, catch ya later." She muttered and began swinging off out of the cafeteria. She only got a few feet away from the building when Edward was beside her.

"You can't think that Jasper would rather have you dead… his feelings for you are already growing, he is beginning to understand what Alice told him." She growled throwing her crutches down.

"What Alice told him…well maybe I don't want this! Maybe I don't want to be with him, did anyone ever think of that? Maybe Brittany is happy on her own and likes being single." He stared at her for a moment, his mind evading hers, she could feel it.

"Stay out of my head! My thoughts are mine, not yours to go tracing around in." She began to walk away, limping as she went. He looked down at the crutches and then over at Bella who was standing by the door. Bella made her way to him a concerned look on her face.

"Brittany is… well, complicated." She said and he nodded. He could read her mind but he still couldn't figure it out. He turned and led her back into the lunch room.

Brittany had skipped her last two classes and limped home. She was mad, at them and at herself. She knew she should just give in and go along with it. She couldn't leave Bella, and Bella wasn't leaving Edward. She sat in her room with a suite case opened on her bed. Why couldn't she leave Bella? Her sister never put her needs before her own, Brittany was the only who ever sacrificed in their twosome. She heard a small tapping noise and looked over to see the face that haunted her dreams staring back at her through the window. She flipped the lock and pulled it open, allowing him to climb through. He just stood there watching her, she was staring at her empty luggage again.

"I've protected her my whole life, she is the most fragile person I know. My parents are the same way, and if I leave it will be the first time I did something without Bella… because she wont think about what's best for me, its just about her. It's always about Bella." She didn't know why she was telling him, he just had that effect on her, he made her want to be honest.

"I can't imagine why, Bella is so boring compared to you." She looked up at him almost confused.

"You are so guarded, so fiery, so… intriguing." She tried to fight it as the side of her mouth rose up in a smirk. She couldn't believe he could feel that way, what would anyone want to know about her. She moved towards her dresser, opening the top drawer.

"So how does Alice see us ending up together now?" She asked.

"She told me I stop you, that's why I'm here… to ask you to stay." She glanced over at him and laughed.

"But isn't that counter productive? You want me gone so you can be with Alice, happily ever after. I can continue my bitter exists alone, the way I like it." She said as she threw some jeans into her bag. He sat down on her bed carefully.

"I don't think I can have happily ever after with Alice, and I do want you to stay. Please just come out with me Saturday, if you decided then that you want to leave I will drive you back to Arizona myself." She gave him a sideways glance and snickered.

"Again that would be counter productive, if I chose to go back it would be to get away from you, a long car drive together might kill me." He gave her a million dollar grin and gestured to the drawer she had closed before emptying.

"I take it that's a yes." She looked at the window he had come through and then back at him.

"Alright Hale, you get one chance… I don't know why you get one chance, but you do." He stood up, and then moved towards the window. She noted the way he moved, not stiff like he did at school, he seemed more relaxed. He was fluid and graceful.

"How come you seem more relaxed right now?' He paused with one leg out and the rest of his body in.

"I'm the newest to this vegetarian lifestyle, it's a bit harder for me. Being around all those people makes me hungry." She nodded and then gestured to herself.

"Not hungry when you're around me?" He stepped back into the room and approached her slowly, gauging her reaction as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"Edward is the most controlled of us, besides Carlise. Bella's blood calls to him, making it insanely difficult for him. I suppose its fate, because I am the least controlled yet your blood does not seem to make me crazy." She nodded and looked up at him.

"No hunger for me, good to know." He let out a laugh, a low seductive laugh.

"Oh I hunger for you, just not the way you're thinking." He was gone before she could blink. She moved to the window in a daze, pulling it shut. She heard the front door open and a few voice floated through the house. It was Billy Black and his son Jacob, along with Bella and Charlie. She hobbled down the stairs to see Bella leaning her crutches against the wall.

"Hey guys." She greeted, they introduced her to Jacob and then Bella went to the kitchen with him trailing behind her. Brittany limped after them, finding her leg felt better enough to where it was only a slight limp. Jacob asked her about it and she explained the mountain lion, but left the Cullen's out of it. He then asked Bella about her truck and said he didn't recognize the driver of the Volvo.

"Edward Cullen." Brittany said and received a glare from Bella.

"Ah no wonder my dad wasn't happy." Jacob responded with a small laugh. Bella continued with the plates but Brittany was already sick of her attitude. She went up stairs and turned on some music, her thoughts on Jasper. He had really blown her mind with his last statement. Could he feel her lust? Was that why he said that? Her emotions were the only thing she had ever kept to herself, and now she had met the one person she could never hide them from. The door suddenly swung open and Bella barged in and slammed it behind her.

"Nice going, I was so worried Billy was going to say something about Edward." Brittany just stared at her, she wasn't happy with her sister.

"So tomorrow, Edward is taking me somewhere… but Charlie still thinks we are going to Seattle so can you find something to do away from the house?" Brittany laughed and sat up.

"You are the most selfish person I've ever met. You watched me storm off today and didn't come after me, you know I walked home on a bum leg with no crutches and don't even ask if I'm ok… you didn't bother to tell me about Edward changing _our_ plans, and now you have the fucking audacity to tell me to scram so you can run off with your fucking boyfriend to do god knows what! Get out of my room Isabella." She pointed at the door as Bella stared at her wide eyed and opened mouthed.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'm going out with Jasper so don't worry, your fucking secret is safe." With that she laid back down, turning her back to the door.

The next day Brittany was pleased she could walk normal on her leg. She had always been a quick healer. She took the stairs slow still, just in case. Bella almost knocked her over to get out the door, and by the time she got to the Volvo Bella was already in with her seatbelt on.

"Morning Brittany." He greeted as she strapped in and smiled back at him. She was in a better mood that morning, as was her sister. As they drove Edward made a comment about him leaving at lunch with Alice and Jasper to go hunting. Brittany looked up at him but said nothing. He promised the truck would be there by the end of school with the keys. As Brittany got out she started for the stairs, her eyes looking around for him. No where in sight.

"Shocking." She muttered as she slowly stepped onto the first step. She wanted to smile when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind, but she grabbed on to his wrist as he carried her up the stairs. He moved to start down the hall but she didn't let go.

"Thank you." She mumbled and then she started off down the hall, wanting to leave him shocked for once. A quick glance back showed her she had accomplished her mission.

At lunch she didn't even pause to see where her sister was going to, she moved towards the Cullen table automatically. Emmett kicked out the chair and she plopped down with a sigh.

"So you guys have done this a few times, what am I ever gonna use algebra for?" Rosalie simply laughed and Emmett shrugged. She noticed Jasper wasn't there and had Alice not been across from her she would have thought she missed him.

"So where is Jazzy Jeff?" She asked and Emmett began laughing hysterically. She shook her head and looked to Alice for the answer. She just smiled as food was suddenly placed in front of her and Jasper was sitting down next to her.

"Have you finished my song yet?" He asked with a smug smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before noting Rosalie was glaring at something, and with a quick glance behind her she saw it was Bella.

"Why are you mad dogging my sister?" She asked. Rosalie looked from her to the table.

"It's just dangerous, if their situation ends badly it will fall on all of us." Brittany raised her eyebrows at her. She didn't understand how she could be against Bella but not her.

"And I'm not dangerous?" She asked.

"Look around Brit, everyone is staring at Edward and Bella… no one even noticed you switched tables, you are already one of us." She said and Brittany wasn't sure if she should be offended. In the end she decided no, she wasn't. She was never accepted by anyone, and these vampires had brought her in automatically, she was accepted before her sister which was something she had never experienced.

"We have to go." Jasper said letting his fingers brush over the back of her hand.

"What time should I come by?" He asked and she knew he meant the next morning. She thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Ten?" He nodded and then he and Alice started out of the cafeteria, Edward trailing a few minutes behind.


	6. Emmett in the Sunlight

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, only Brittany. Come on people, review!**

The girls both seemed fidgety for the rest of the day and Brittany was thankful for the last bell. They drove home in silence, Bella still clutching the note in her hand. She had a feeling her sister was in some crazy obsessive relationship, at least things were calmer with her and Jasper. Wait, they weren't in a relationship. She and Jasper were just friends…just friends, at least that is what she told herself. She was going to come home Saturday night and announce that she was going back to Arizona, simple as that. At home Bella began doing laundry but Brittany went up stairs to play with her swords. She had neglected them for the last few weeks, they missed her. She closed her eyes as she held her broadsword with two hands, swinging it gracefully around.

"Maybe Emmet would be willing to spar with me." She muttered to herself, she had never really thought about hanging out with the group outside of lunch, but she realized she wanted to. She could hear Bella trifling around the medicine cabinet and she knew it was bed time.

She glanced at the clock, nine am. Moving through the house she found that she was the only one home. She jumped in the shower and then moved to her closet. She never gave much thought to what she wore but since it was Jasper she supposed she could try. A whiter tank top, faded jeans, and black leather jacket is what she ended up wearing. She would have worn her boots but she figured her leg couldn't handle it so her black chucks would have to do. She brushed out her black hair and threw on a touch of eyeliner and mascara.

"I… wear a lot of black." She said to herself as she stood back form the mirror to examine herself. She sighed, wishing for a moment she was as pretty as Rosalie or Alice, hell even Bella. She heard a knock on the door and glanced at the clock, ten am on the dot. She shoved a handful of cash in her pock with her house key and made her way down the stairs. Jasper stood there looking more casual than she was use to at school. Instead of his usual sweater vest or button up shirt he hand on a t-shirt with _the clash_ written across the front, and a picture of the band. He had on a pair of fitted jeans, sneakers, and a black jacket.

"Don't you look unpreppy, when did you go and get a personality on me?" She asked with a smile. He gestured for her to follow and she was walked out to a black mustang, she was not surprised. When they got in he took off quickly, not waiting for her to have a seat belt on.

"So I thought since it was such a sunny day, we could hit a movie." He said and she laughed a bit, nodding her head. She wasn't sure about what happened to them in the sunlight but she knew it wasn't death nor was it normal.

The theater was empty, which meant they were both loudly critiquing the movie. She had never seen Jasper as someone she could just kick back with until right then, he suddenly became more human to her. It was that thought that allowed her the confidence to throw a handful of popcorn in his face. He looked over to see her grinning like a mad woman.

"Oh you think that's funny." He unscrewed the cap of her water bottle and she began laughing and screaming as she fought to keep him from pouring it on her. When they walked out of the cinema they were both soaking wet.

"Oh, an art museum." She said pointing across the street. Jasper had driven her to a near by city, not wanting people in Forks to talk, or Charlie to realize the girls had lied. The two hustled across the street and inside the museum, stopping at the first painting they saw.

"Its…" She started and he turned his head to one side trying to see it from a side view.

"Horrible." He finished and she laughed. He was right of course but she had expected more diplomacy. They kept moving through the museum, making comments on all the pieces, mostly bad ones. Eventually there were asked to leave because of their loud, rude comments. She climbed back into the mustang still laughing.

"Anything you want to do?" He asked. She thought about it for a moment and then glanced around.

"Is there a weapons store around here?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away, feeling a little awkward.

"I like swords." She mumbled. He pulled out his cell phone and began pushing buttons like crazy, after a few moments he grinned and put the car into drive. She loved how fast he drove, she loved the rush. Bella hated being in a car with Edward but Brittany never had a complaint. He stopped in front of a quaint little shop with armor in the display window. She bounced into the store quickly, her eyes searching out anything she would really love. In the end she was drawn to a decorative Egyptian dagger, the handle carved to look like a pharos head, solid gold, and the blade shining bright and sharp, at the very tip three small grooves made it almost saw like.

"It's beautiful." She whispered her eyes mesmerized by it. She was surprised when the store owner took it from the case and brought it back behind the counter, placing it in a velvet lined box, and then into a brown paper bag.

"Your total is three hundred and sixteen dollars." Jasper handed a credit card to the clerk who began ringing it up.

"Jasper… you can't just buy it." She said is disbelief. He signed the receipt and took the bag moving for the door and holding it open for her.

"Well I just did, come on, you must be hungry." She walked out of the store a bit dazed. No one had ever just bought her something. He placed the box on her lap as he began driving. He could sense her confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your face when you looked at it. I want you to always be that happy." She watched him carefully, as if trying to figure out if he was for real.

"And this way when you are back in Arizona you will have something to remember me by." She chuckled as she fingered the bag slowly.

"It's weird for me, to suddenly be told I'm suppose to be with someone." He nodded , fully understanding her.

"And if we are together I need it to be because you want to be with me, not because Alice sees it." He nodded again and smiled softly at her.

"I didn't understand when Alice said I would love you more than I ever loved her, but the more I'm around you the less crazy that sounds." She noticed they were going back towards Forks and she felt a bit sad.

"Are you taking me home?" He shook his head and turned off a dirt road, soon they arrived at a huge house. She stared at it in awe. He held open her door and she got out, her neck cramping slightly from the angle she was holding it to stare up at the house. She clutched the box tightly as she followed him inside.

"Esme! We are here!" She glanced at him a bit panicked, she was meeting his mom? A gorgeous woman was suddenly standing before her, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Brittany, we are so glad you could come." She gesture for them to follow her to the kitchen.

"I made a wonderful garlic chicken pizza, and I'll have to take your word for it." Brittany could help but laugh as she entered to find Emmett pulling it out of the oven. Her grinned at her as he placed the pizza on the counter.

"Brit! What ya got?" He asked and her face lit up as she placed the bag down on the table and slid the box out, popping it open and carefully pulling out the dagger. Emmett took it from her examining it in the light.

"Isn't it beautiful, I hardly have any Egyptian pieces, I fee like I should have fought Jasper a little harder on buying it but I really wanted it." He gave her a one armed hug as he gave her back the weapon. She put it carefully in the box and closed the lid. She took the plate Esme handed her and began chowing down before her eyes caught the sun outside.

"Hey Em, what happens when you guys go out in the sun?" He glanced at Jasper before gesturing for her to follow. As they neared the door Emmett tossed his shirt on the couch and proceeded to go outside shirtless. He stopped on the grass where the sun hit him, his skin glinting in the sun like he was covered in diamonds. Brittany suddenly doubled over laughing. Jasper stood with Rosalie on the porch, both a little confused.

"It looks like you got mauled by tinker bell!" She cried as she tried to catch her breath. Emmett grinned and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder and hauling her back towards the house. She was still laughing her ass off when he tossed her down on the couch and put his shirt back on.

"No wonder you guys never go out in the sun, you're too embarrassed! I mean Rose and Alice could pull it off but you boys…ha!" Emmett growled a playful growl and glanced over his shoulder at his brother.

"Jazz you better keep your woman in check." Her laughter died instantly. Jasper glared and Emmett who just looked between the two before shrugging.

"Oops." He grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her out of the house. Brittany pulled out her phone and sent a text to her sister, they needed to come home together, so she needed to know when she would be done.

Jasper parked a few houses down and the two of them got out of the car and made their way to the house. Bella and Edward were sitting in her truck. Brittany rapped on the window as she passed, gesturing for them to get inside. She hadn't asked Jasper to come in but she didn't comment when he followed. Soon the foursome were sitting around the kitchen while Bella ate some lasagna.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked her sister.

"Na, Esme made me a garlic chicken pizza." Bella paused staring at her, she hadn't expected her to meet the family.

"You meet the rest of their family?" She asked and Brittany let out a laugh as she drank down a coke.

"Bella I sit with everyone at lunch, Esme was the only one I hadn't met yet… you're trailing behind girl." She grinned and then looked over at Jasper who seemed to be having a private conversation with Edward. Their lips were moving but neither girl could hear them.

"Hey ladies, no secrets." Brittany muttered and they both turned forward, looking annoyed. Bella and Brittany gave each other a cautious look but said nothing. Headlights flashed through the window and Edward smiled softly.

"Should Charlie know we are here?" Bella hesitated and Edward smirked before placing a kiss against her hair.

"Another time then." He was gone in a flash. Jasper gave Brittany a wave but her eyes widened.

"Jasper, box!" In a flash both he and the box were gone. She looked to her sister annoyed, why were they hiding this? Charlie walked in and immediately requested some lasagna. Brittany slid off the counter top and gestured to the stairs.

"Well goodnight." Charlie gave her a wave, she then heard his start to question Bella on her guy preference. She chuckled as she shut her door and turned to her dark room. The box lay on her bed, her window opened slightly as if to let her know how he had escaped. She sat at her small desk and pulled out her notebook.

"A song about Jasper…what is Jasper?" She contemplated out loud. She bit down on the end of her pencil as her mind raced.

"He is dangerous, yet I'm not scared of him. He is pained by human existence, yet is not harmed by my presence. He is extremely reserved, yet more human than most people I've met. It seems that the way it is to the world never fits with the way it is with us." She pondered the contradiction.

"No it doesn't." She jumped to her feet with her fists raised, his voice had come out of nowhere. He stood in the doorway of her closet, his eyes amused. She glared before relaxing and shoving her notebook in a drawer.

"How long have you been there?" She asked and he smiled.

"Since you yelled Jasper, box." He sat down on her bed and rested his back against the wall. She moved to sit beside him.

"I just needed to know if I was taking a car ride to Arizona tomorrow." He said and she laughed, shaking her head. He had done well with the one chance he had been given, too well. She fingered the box before standing and taking it across the room where she had rows and rows of wall mounted shelves. She placed the box on a lower shelf and left the lid open.

"Thank you, I never said it… but it really is the most beautiful thing I've ever been given." He nodded and then patted the spot beside him, feeling pleased when she returned. She looked to him carefully, he had learned a lot about her that day, asking a few question but most coming up in casual conversation, but she had more she wanted to know.

"When were you transformed?" She asked and he looked down at his hands, she could feel his shame. Whatever had happened, he was not proud of it.

"1863, I had just enlisted in the war." She felt her heart begin to beat faster and he looked to her curiously. He had felt her tense emotions and heard her heart rate increase.

"I had a dream about you… and it was in the middle of a battle during the civil war." He understood her sudden change. It scared her that she had some kind of link to him that would allow her information she shouldn't have had access to.

"There was a woman, and she tried to kill me, but you saved me." He raised an eyebrow, wondering how much information she really had unlocked.

"Yeah… she had red eyes. She told me I was stronger than the others but I made you weak so I was a liability… you called her Maria." He tensed now, and in seconds he was on the other side of the room. She had a bad feeling as she watched him pace, she kenw something she shouldn't, something she couldn't.

"Maria is the one who turned me., together we created a vampire army." He said and she nodded looking down at her hands.

"So I have some kind of all access pass to or something?" He smiled and moved toward her. He had never felt as ashamed of his past as he did right then. He had killed so many, he had ruined so many lives.

"I've done terrible things." He slid down next to her n the bed, trying to search her emotions for the fear or repulsion he was sure would be there, but he found none. She nodded her head but not one ounce of judgment crossed her face.

"People do terrible things. You have gone against your very nature. That speaks volumes about character and honor, which in my opinion are the two most important things." The feeling inside his heart grew a little more, she surprised him everyday, made him want her more everyday.

"What about love? Isn't that important?" She shrugged and closed her eyes as she tilted her head against the wall.

"I've never experienced love." He nodded. Her face was inviting, he reached out and ran a cold finger down her cheek. Her eyes snapped open and settled on him, he was staring at his finger, mesmerized by the contrast in their skin. He moved down her neck and stopped and the neck of her tank top. Her heart began to race and he smiled softly pulling his hand back.

"I should let you sleep." He said. She only nodded as she watched him make he was to the window. She was reminded of a movie, teenagers sneaking out late at night, but those were usually teenagers in love.

"Is Edward outside?" She asked and he shook his head and smirking.

"Bella asked him to stay." Brittany let her defensive sense come back and stood up, heading for the door. Jasper had his arm around her waist in seconds, holding her to him in order to stop her.

"They aren't doing that, Edward wouldn't risk hurting her. They are just talking." She felt the heat rise in her face and she looked up at him through her lashes, feeling suddenly shy. He couldn't help but grin at her reaction.

"Edward is upset that I took you home, he wanted to introduce you both together." She almost laughed.

"I've already met everyone, Esme was it… I told Bella that downstairs." He gave her a nod before he realized that he was still holding her close. He released her and took a step back, knowing that if he could blush he would be.

"He feels that we are treating Bella unfairly." He finished and she gave a small smile as she walked towards the open window.

"No, your aren't. Bella has more contact with people, she is more fragile… it's more dangerous for her and your family." He followed her and pushed the window open all the way.

"Tomorrow… would you like to come with Edward and Bella or would you like me to come get you?" She bit her lips and looked back at her door.

"I'll just go with Bella and Edward, I mean no need for you to waste gas."

"It is never a waste to come see you." He was gone before she could speak. She crawled into bed that night, her mind was focusing on Jasper and all the things Alice had said. Soul mates, she wasn't even sure she believed in that. She only knew one thing, Jasper made her feel something no other guy had ever made her feel… pretty.


	7. Jasper! Cheesecake!

**Disclaimer, in case you didn't know by now I don't own anything in the Twilight universe, just Brittany and the extras of the plot. Although I wish I owned Emmett, he is so funny! Alright, almost done, just a few more chapters! **

The next morning she was sitting fully dressed at the table when Bella and Edward came down. She greeted them as Bella sat beside her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"So I hear we are taking a trip to the Cullen house." Edward glared a bit and Brittany just grinned. _Oh come on, you know we are right. Bella is more fragile and more likely to slip to someone… I don't have any friend Edward. _His face softened and she looked over to see Bella looking a bit scared.

"No worries Bells, they are great." She promised. _Edward… did Jasper think I looked pretty yesterday? I just figured since you can read minds, you would know. _He smiled, finding it humorous that she was actually projecting her thoughts at him.

"Yes he did, he thought your hair was very nice." Bella looked surprised but noticed her sister pull her hair in front of her face an examine it. She didn't understand how he could find her hair nice. In all truth she didn't understand how he thought she was pretty at all. Bella finished eating and ran upstairs to change. Brittany had selected another pair of faded jeans and a Sex Pistols t-shirt, she felt comfortable with them and had no need to impress. Bella came down in a khaki skirt and blue blouse, making Edward smile. They really were a well rounded couple, both proper in the right ways.

"I'll meet you guys in the truck." Brittany said giving them privacy as she headed out the door. She wondered for a moment if she would ever be comfortable enough with Jasper to let him stay the night, but she doubted it. She doubted everything Alice said.

"Never bet against Alice." Edward said as he reached out for the driver's side door. Brittany allowed Bella to jump in ahead of her and slid into the middle. The drive was silent, Brittany doing her best not to think of anything that way Edward was not privy to any personal information. Bella seemed to get more nervous the deeper they got into the woods, and when the house suddenly appeared her sister's mouth dropped open in surprise. Three stories, pale white, beautiful as ever. Brittany was hooked the moment she had seen it.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"It has a certain… charm." She muttered. Brittany hopped out and then decided it would be best to enter behind Bella. When Edward reached the door he held it open for them both, and Brittany smiled warmly when she saw Esme and Carlisle standing in the entry way waiting.

"Hi Esme." She said and allowed the hug she knew Esme was itching to give her.

"I've got a slice of cheese cake on the kitchen counter for you." The words left her mouth and Brit was blitzing for the kitchen. Cheesecake was her guilty pleasure and she had mentioned it to Esme when she had been there the day before. She hopped on the stool and took the first bite very slowly, letting the flavor soak into her tongue.

"You could give a man a heart attack eating like that." She looked over to see Jasper leaning against the door frame. He could give a girl a heart attack by just standing there.

"Good thing yours doesn't beat then huh." She shot back and took another bite. She could hear Alice's voice in the other room and knew they were getting their first shot at Bella, it was going to be all about her sister for the day.

"Don't you want to join the crowd?" She asked as he moved to stand on the other side of the island. He shook his head leaning forward on his arms.

"I've met Bella, and I told you I'm much more interested in you." She grinned while taking another big bite.

"Well here is a tip, if you want to please me… cheesecake is the way, Esme already has me under the thumb." At those words she came gliding into the room. She opened the fridge and slid a soda to the girl who caught it without a hesitation.

"All part of my plan." Jasper was glad they got along so well, there had been no complications with the connection. She fit into their world perfectly, even without being a vampire. He wondered what her gift would be if she was turned.

"Hey Brit, I've go something to show you." Alice said sweeping and grabbed her wrist, pulling her off the stool. Brittany was reaching back for the cheesecake sadly as the strong little pixie pulled her with ease.

"Jasper! Cheesecake!" She cried and he shook his head.

"Damn, it worked last time." She muttered as she was led up the stairs. Alice steered her towards a door on the right and she found herself in the psychic's room. Everything was decorated with light blue's and accented with dark purples. It came together quite nice, and in the middle was a couch with a book laying on it, that was Alice's destination.

"I know you've had a hard time accepting this, so I was hoping showing you a sketch of my vision would help you." She flipped through the book before stopping and handing her the open book. Looking down she was shocked at what she was staring at. Alice was a very good sketcher, and it looked too real to the human sitting there gazing at it. Jasper was standing in a very sharp looking suite, Emmett and Edward were to his right also looking very snazzy. Bella and Alice were standing to her right as well, in little cocktail dresses, both holding flowers, but what really got her was herself. She was wearing a long dress, a veil trailing down her hair, the lace patterns were exquisite. Her hands were in Jasper's, they were both facing each other and the man in the middle was a priest. Alice had sketched her wedding. The thing that drew her attention though was the look on her own face, she didn't think she had ever seen herself look so happy.

"I look so happy." She said it out loud, and her eyes moved to his face to see he did too. Alice grinned and then gestured for her to turn the page. She did and she saw another picture of herself, she was asleep in her bed at home, Jasper was laying beside her with his arms around her.

"How many visions have you had abut us?" She asked and Alice shrugged before pointing to a stack of books at the bottom of her bookshelf.

"I started drawing each of my visions, and after you kept showing up I dedicated a book to just visions of you two, that blue one. I never showed him because I knew he would try to stop them, but now he understands… and I hope you do to, look at how happy you both are, how could I take that away?" She asked and she saw that she looked sad.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." She shook her head and grinned.

"You two are soul mates, and mine is coming soon… I've seen him." That thought made Brittany happy.

" Well I'm gonna go bug Edward, Jasper is still in the kitchen." With that Alice was gone. Brittany sat there dazed for a moment before she moved to the bookshelf and pulled the blue book out of its place and opened it. The first picture was of a clothing store, Brittany was standing with her friend from Arizona and two feet from her was Jasper, his back to her. She looked at the date in the corner and realized it was around the time her friend had asked her to accompany her to Alaska, Bella had broken her wrist though so she had decided to stay.

"I would have met him way back then." She realized, and then to save her mind the frustration she jumped ahead to the middle end of the book. She saw a picture of the two of them in music class, the moment she had straddled the piano bench. She flipped through a few moments she had recognized as already passed and then she reached one that froze her. Jasper had her backed up against the island in the kitchen, the cheesecake dish sat two feet from his hand. His was kissing her, and her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she could read the Pistol part of her Sex Pistols t-shirt.

"Wow." She snapped the book shut and then weighed her options. If she went back to the kitchen she knew Jasper would end up kissing her, Alice had drawn it and Alice was apparently hardly ever wrong. She knew though that she couldn't stay in Alice's room, so she slowly made her way back to the kitchen. Emmett was standing beside Jasper, both talking about something he had seen on tv. She felt relief flood her, he couldn't kiss her with Emmett there. She jumped up onto the counter, facing the boys.

"So what did Alice show you?" Jasper asked.

"Some sketches of her visions." She told him, lying never crossed her mind. A person only lied when they had something to hide and she had never cared enough to feel ashamed of the truth. Emmett was then called out of the room by Alice. Brittany tensed up as she realized that it was probably part of her vision.

"What's wrong? Jasper asked turning to face her completely.

"I think Alice is craftier than I gave her credit for." He raised and eyebrow and she looked away suddenly feeling stupid, she knew she would have to explain.

"She told me she had a book for all the visions she sketched of us, and of course once she left the room I grabbed the book and flipped through it. There was a drawing of us today, in this room, and you were…" She stopped as the blush crept up her cheeks.

"I was what?" He asked moving a bit closer.

"You were kissing me. So when I came back in the room I thought we had changed it because Emmett was here…but low and behold now we are alone because Alice is crafty." He placed both hands on either side of her, leaning in a bit.

"So, were you hoping it had changed or did you run back down here hoping it would happen?" He asked and she felt her mind stutter as she searched for the words. She had wanted it to change, she was sure she had, so why couldn't she say it.

"Was this how we looked in the drawing?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I was standing." He grabbed her legs and slid her off the counter, her body brushing his as her feet landed on the floor. Her hands were trembling slightly as she stared up into his eyes. The man was a gorgeous creature, and he knew it.

"The most important question, were you kissing me back?" She suddenly felt defensive, it was the only emotion she had that she recognized.

"If you are trying to get me to admit something then you are going to end up dis-" His lips descended on hers, silencing her mid sentence. Her arms wrapped around his neck without her permission. He was like a drug, she suddenly couldn't see straight and warmth spread through her entire body. Jasper was surprised at how he felt kissing her, his head seemed to fog over and he wanted nothing more than to take her back to his room and make love to her. Not one single vampire desire came over him as he kissed her passionately.

"Hey you two, cut that out." Esme's voice made Jasper move so quickly that Brittany had to hang on to the counter to keep from falling over. She looked around but he was gone, Esme stood in the doorway smiling softly.

"Sorry, he ran up to his room. I take it that was your first kiss?" Brittany nodded her eyes lingering on the door way that he would have dashed out of. Esme gestured for her to follow and led her up the stairs, she was going to lead her to his room but Edward and Bella were blocking the way. They were headed to Carlisle's office. Bella grabbed her sister's hand as Edward opened the door. She went in with her, not realizing she was about to get a healthy dose of Carlisle's history.

She had enjoyed the story but as Edward began to lead Bella up the stairs towards his room she decided to find Jasper. She knocked on the first door and smiled brightly when Rose answered.

"Hey where the hell is the empath's room?" She grinned and pointed up the stairs.

"Edwards room is on the right Jasper's is the end of the hall on the left." She nodded and then hustled up the stairs towards his room. She knocked but there was no answer so she just entered. The room was huge, with posters from the early eighties rock era all over the walls. He had an entertainment center on the far wall, dvd's surrounding it on two huge oak bookcases. The wall to her right had shelves filled with CD's, interrupted by the occasional poster. Jasper seemed so put together and proper at school, but he was a bit more hardcore it seemed.

"Nice." She mumbled as she turned to look at the other side of the room. A table was set up with paper messily stacked, charcoal and pencils scattered across the surface. A few feet from the table sat a fender strait guitar hooked up to an amp.

"Ok Mr. I am not greatly trained in anything." She muttered letting her fingers run down the strings.

"You inspired me." She turned to see him standing in the doorway. She looked back down at the instrument and sighed, what she wouldn't give to be able afford a guitar like that. He took a few step into the room and then gestured outside.

"Alice sees a storm coming, so we are going to play ball. Bella already agreed to come, would you like to watch as well?" He asked. She nodded and thrust her hands in her pockets. She then bit her lip and moved to the window.

"I forgot to bring a jacket, do you think it will be very cold?" He didn't answer so she turned around to see if he had left, but he was standing a few feet away holding out one of his jackets and a baseball cap. She grabbed his black jacket and slipped it on, then pulled her hair through the hole in the baseball cap and secured it on her head.

"Edward is going to take you girls home for a few hours and then we will come to pick you up later tonight." She raised an eyebrow at why he had kept that information from her, and also why he had given her a jacket if he knew she could go home and get her own. She said nothing though, she just began heading for the door, but he grabbed her wrist and stood in front of her.

"I don't regret the kiss." He stated looking very serious. She nodded and then turned back to the door, gently pulling her wrist out of his grip.

"That makes two of us."

When they pulled up Jacob and Billy were sitting on the porch. Brittany hopped out first, knowing this would be trouble. Bella and Edward stayed in the car discussing something while Brittany headed over to the two native Americans.

"Hey guys." She greeted but Billy just stared hard.

"It's good of you to watch your sister while she goes out with him." Billy said seriously. Brittany shook her head, her face becoming more serious.

"Oh no, Edward is a great guy, besides I usually am hanging out with the others while they do there thing." Billy looked like he was going to have a heart attack, she placed a hand on his arm.

"It's ok Billy." Bella was suddenly beside them, unlocking the door and inviting them in. Bella seemed far tenser than her sister, even though they both were privy to same information. Her sister moved towards the freezer with the fish fry that Billy had brought in her hand. Brittany noticed Billy staring at the jacket she was wearing carefully.

"That belong to one of them Cullen boys?" He asked and she nodded.

"Jasper Hale sir." He saw a glint in his eye that made her want to laugh. She believed that she and Bella were driving him crazy.

"Your dad fishing again? At the usual spot? Maybe I'll run by and see him." Bella was the one who began lying, for some reason she was completely against Billy knowing the truth on anything.

"No some place new, he didn't tell us where though." He sent Jacob out to the truck to get a picture of one of his daughter and the minute the door was closed he asked Bella to join them.

"Girls, Charlie is one of my best friends. And I know you've been spending a lot of time with those Cullen boys." Bella was the one who responded, apparently this bothered her that he was getting into the situation.

"Yes." She glanced at her sister as she shrugged the jacket off her shoulders and hung it over the staircase banister.

"Maybe it's none of my business but I don't think it's a good idea." Again Bella was the one doing the talking.

"You're right, it is none of your business." They started talking about the reservation and the Cullen's rep but Brittany zoned it out, she had no problem telling Charlie about Jasper, if she only knew what Jasper was. She didn't want to call him her boyfriend, they had only shared one day out together and a very passionate kiss. Before she knew it Billy and Jacob were leaving, they exchanged goodbyes and then Bella was looking at her.

"Ok, I'm going to go change. At dinner we need to tell Charlie about Jasper and Edward, fun huh?" She started up the stairs but Brittany made a strangled noise that stopped her.

"Bella, Jasper isn't my boyfriend, what am I suppose to be telling Charlie?" Bella let out a laugh as she looked down at her sister.

"That kiss he gave you in the kitchen should answer that question." She cursed Edward as she headed for the kitchen to get something to drink.

As they sat down at the table, Bella cooking nervously, Charlie began questioning them about their day.

"We went to the Cullen's." Bella said and he looked a little surprised.

"You went to the Cullen's house?" Brittany nodded, running her fingers over the top of her soda.

"We have a date tonight with Jasper and Edward Cullen, and they wanted us to meet their parents." Charlie was looking at his eldest daughter Brittany, well by two minutes, and she seemed embarrassed about this.

"Which one of you is going out with the big one?" They both looked at each other before Brittany laughed.

"No Charlie, that's Emmett. We are talking about the other two." He seemed a little relieved. Emmett was a bit intimidating, but she knew if he were the case he would rather it be her. He glanced between them before nodding slightly.

"So are they your boyfriends?" He asked casually.

"Sort of, but it's in its early stages so no embarrassing us with the boyfriend talk, ok?" Bella was doing all the talking again which made her happy, but Charlie noticed it as well.

"When are they coming over?"

"In a few minutes." Bella answered but they both noticed his eyes on Brittany.

"So Brit, where are they taking you, you are staying together right?" He asked and the raven haired girl smiled up at him, finally a question that she could have fun with.

"No dad, Jasper and I were planning to have lots of unprotected sex and I think Bella would cramp my style… although Edward is pretty hot, if Bella and I don't touch each other it's not incest right?" He glared at her and slammed his fist against the table.

"Enough. Where are you guys going?" He asked harshly.

"We're playing baseball with the rest of the family. They are very polite boys, stop worrying." She growled. They heard the roar of an engine and Bella jumped up to clean off her plate, Charlie made a hand motion for her to stop.

"I'll do the dishes, you baby me too much." He muttered as the doorbell rang. He growled as he stalked off to the door, Bella right on his tail. Brittany took a moment to sip her soda, and then took it the trash, she entered as she heard him invite the boys in.

"I'm Edward Cullen sir." Edward shook Charlie's hand firmly and then the police chief turned to Jasper.

"Jasper Hale." He introduced himself and he too shook his hand. Charlie looked between the two boys and then made a hand gesture outside.

"So you are taking the girls to watch baseball?" He asked and but it was noted Brittany that his eyes stayed on Edward. Of course he wasn't worried about the man taking her out, no she could hold her own.

"Well, more power to you." He muttered and both he and Edward laughed. Bella growled as she grabbed her jacket.

"Ok enough laughing at my expense, lets go." Brittany moved towards the staircase to grab his jacket and slipped it on. Charlie leaned in towards Jasper while she was away.

"Word to the wise, if you try anything I won't have to hurt you, she will kick your ass." Jasper couldn't help but smile and nod, then both girls were heading out the door into the pouring rain. A huge jeep loomed in front of them, with gigantic tires and a roll bar. Edward opened the door, pushing Bella up into the jeep with one hand. Jasper opened the back door and was surprised when Brittany turned to him.

"I don't want to test my leg so could you…" She led off as she gestured to the jeep. His hands gripped her hips before picking her up easily and setting her inside the vehicle. Bella was fumbling with her seatbelts and Edward had to help her, then he explained they had taken Emmett's jeep so they wouldn't have to run the whole way.

"Run the _whole _way? As in, we are running part of the way?" Bella looked scared, Brittany just looked over at Jasper. He had carried her while running, as had Carlisle. Edward assured her she would not be sick if she closed her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her head, then pulled back and groaned.

"You smell good in the rain." He muttered.

"In a good way or a bad way?" He gave her a small smile as they took off.

"Both. Always both." Brittany looked over at Jasper who was just smiling to himself.

"Brittany, why was Charlie having thoughts about all of us having sex?" Edward asked and she busted up laughing. Jasper's eyebrows shot up as Bella turned to face him in her seat.

"Brittany told Charlie we were all going to have sex, just to freak him out." She looked upset, annoyed was more like it.

"I told him me and Jasper were going to have sex, and then to make him really uncomfortable I told him that Edward was pretty cute and if Bella and I don't touch each other its not incest." Jasper looked a little put off, and she looked away.

"It was funny to me." Edward snickered in the front seat.

"He is just mad because you said I was cute." She looked over to see him glaring daggers into the seat. _He is jealous? Wow. I wish he knew I never looked twice at Edward, it was just him….oh shit. _She propelled herself up into the space between the seats.

"I swear to god if you repeat what I'm sure you just heard I'll find a way to kill a vampire." He grinned and nodded. She settled back into the seat as they turned off onto a dirt path. The off roading seemed to bother Bella who was holding on for dear life despite the fact that she was bouncing around like a jackhammer. Brittany was grinning in the backseat and fighting Jasper as she attempted to take off her seat belt to enjoy the ride more thoroughly. When they came to a stop it was misting softly and Brittany jumped out, landing on her feet.

"Bella is a bit scared of our speed." He said and she shrugged as she zipped up the slightly too large jacket.

"Well we can just meet them there." He turned his back to her and then looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Hop on." She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wrap your legs around me tight." He order and she obliged him, feeling a little bit of heat boiling in her belly. He took off before she could think on, and she imagined Bella was not feeling better after seeing it.

The field was huge, and as soon as she moved towards Esme and Rosalie, Jasper took off to throw the ball a bit with Alice. The girls sat there watching, Rosalie tying her shoes tight, and soon Bella and Edward came tumbling out of the trees.

"It's time." Alice called from her place beside Jasper. Rosalie took off with Emmett and Edward whispered something to Bella before running off. Esme and the two humans began walking down toward what they guess was home plate. Brittany was watching the others as they walked and tuned back into the conversation as Bella compared Esme to their mom.

"Well I do think of them as my children in most ways, I never got over my mothering instincts, did they tell you I lost a child?" She asked and both girls shook their head. What Brittany learned of the others she had learned from their mouths.

"Yes, my first and only baby, the poor thing. A few days after he was born, that's why I jumped off the cliff." She said and Bella seemed surprised.

"Edward said you f-fell." She mumbled and Esme smiled.

"Always the gentleman." She nodded towards the boys, "Edward was the first of my sons, and I've always thought of him that way. That's why I'm so glad he found you dear. He's been the odd man out for so long. It's hurt me to see him alone." She threw her arm around Bella's shoulder. Brittany felt herself stiffen. Yep Edward had been alone, but not Jasper. Nope, Jasper had been happily living as Alice's husband.

"So you don't mind then? That I'm all… wrong for him?" She asked and Esme grinned.

"No sweetie. You are what he wants. And you…" She led off as she slung her other arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"Are perfect for our Jasper, you both are so…" She led off, Brittany looked over to see him getting in place behind Emmett.

"Intense." She finished for her as they came to a stop. Carlisle was standing between first and second, Edward was in far left field, Alice at the pitchers mound and Jasper was catching for their team. Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat around at what she could only call home plate. They watched the game, Brittany being more interested then Bella. While the younger swan watched in awe Brittany heckled each of them.

"Come on Rose my grandmother could hit homeruns off Alice!" She shouted and Alice grinned as she shot off another rocket towards the blonde. Rosalie slammed it out and made it to first before Edward got the ball to Carlisle. Bell nudged her as Jasper stood up to the bat.

"Come on Alice, walk in the park….This guy couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." He looked over at her with a smirk and then beamed a grounder to Carlisle, barley beating him to the base. He kept his eyes on her face as he got ready for the next play.

"Aw did I get under little Jaspers skin?" She asked in a baby voice, her fiery eyes dancing with amusement. The game continued, with the hecklers louder than ever. When Alice suddenly stopped and gasped so did everything else. Edward was rushing towards Bella, as well as the others.

"They heard us, they want to play." Alice explained and Brittany tensed up. Others, most likely not friendly others. She turned to Bella and began pushing her back towards where they had come from. Edward suddenly grabbed her arm roughly.

"If they smell you two they will go hunting, it's safer to stay here." He said but she could se he was visibly upset. Jasper was also right beside him with a hand on his shoulder, a low growl pouring out his throat.

"Let her go Edward." He said and his hand released, he took a step back and Bella mirrored his step as if to tell him it was alright. Jasper pulled Brittany to him protectively, something she defiantly wasn't use to.

"We will keep playing, keep the girls on the far end of the field." Carlisle said with an air of authority.

"Esme, take my place." Edward said and she nodded stepping up to bat.

"I'll catch Rosalie." Jasper said and pulled Brittany along with him. She understood he wanted her to stay close to him, and she knew Edward was staying by Bella as the ref now. The boys both looked concerned, Edward ordered them to take their hair down.

"Don't worry Brit, you smell like me." He told her and she realized the cap and jacket did in fact still smell strongly of him. Which meant they wouldn't notice her, but Bella. She met eyes with Edward who was staring her down, he too was having the same thoughts.

"We have to keep her safe." She muttered and he squeezed her waist before stepping away from her. She noticed they all stayed in the infield and no one dared do more than bunt the ball. It wasn't long before all the vampires turned and looked to far right field, both girls knew it was time


	8. I'll Be The Bait

They emerged from the trees, three of them, two men and a woman. The men both looked beautiful as was expected, one with dark cropped hair and the other with a lighter sandy color. The woman had a stunning red mane, almost like fire. As they made their way across the field Emmett, Carlise, and Jasper stepped forward, everyone tense.

"We thought we heard a game. I am Laurent, this is James and Victoria." Carlisle smiled warmly at them.

"I am Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie, Esme, and Brittany. Alice, Edward, and Bella." Neither girl made a move when he stated this, they just kept watch. Brittany hugged her jacket tightly to her. Carlise invited them back to the house and they accepted.

"Brittany, you, Edward, Bella, and Emmett go get the jeep." He ordered. Everyone began going their separate ways when it happened. A small breeze swept through the field and picked up Bella's hair, James crouched and growled. Edward reacted quickly, getting low like he would attack. Brittany went to make a move towards Bella but Rosalie had a vice grip on her wrist.

"She is with us." It suddenly became apparent that they still did not know she was human. She kept still, holding herself the way they did. She wanted nothing more than to rip those stupid wandering monsters to shreds.

"You brought a snack." James said his eyes never leaving Bella's. Carlisle seemed to get a little upset as his eyes barred down on James.

"I said she is with us." Laurent had caught a whiff of Bella and became suddenly sonfused. They were a large coven, why would they keep her alive. His eyes came to meet Carlisle's, as he was the leader.

"But she's human." Emmett was the one who responded, he and Jasper both looking as menacing as possible.

"Yes." Brittany had to admit she wouldn't want to mess with Emmett, even as tough as she was. Laurent promised not to hunt in their area, and swore not to hurt Bella. He asked to go back to the house for the chat they had agreed on earlier, and though James looked unhappy he agreed.

"Rosalie, Esme, Jasper." He said gesturing for them to go.

"I'll go with Emmett, Alice you can take the new comers to the house." Jasper said grabbing Alice's arm and pushing her towards Esme. Carlisle nodded, understanding his need to protect the girl who had yet to be discovered. They headed towards the edge of the field, Brittany reaching out and pulling her sister close despite Edward's growl.

"Brittany, what is going to happen?" Bella asked and she just squeezed her hand as they hustled towards the jeep, the three vampires seeming impatient with their human pace. When they came close to the end of the field she glanced back to see the others gone.

"Can they still see us?" She asked softly.

"No." Jasper said and in a flash both girls were clinging to their backs as they ran. When they reached the jeep Edward practically threw Bella inside and then began moving towards the driver seat. Emmett climbed in front of Jasper jumped inside before pulling Brittany in behind him.

"Strap her in." Edward commanded. Jasper made sure Bella's seat belt was secure from his place in the middle, Edward had already taken off so Jasper placed an arm across Brittany's chest, holding her down while she clipped on her seat belt. Both girls noticed once they got back to the main road that they were not headed for town but away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked. No one answered but Brittany nudged Jasper, wanting to know as well. He just gazed at her, not really wanting to put her in the situation. Edward sighed in the front.

"I know Jasper, but I am going to need all of you." He said and now Bella was pissed.

"Damn it where the hell are we going Edward?" She yelled, annoyed with the vampires in the car. He never took his eyes off the road, he was to deep in thought.

"I have to get you out of here." He said and she began freaking out over Charlie, Brittany on the other hand tried to come up with something in her head. There had to be a way out of the mess they were in. Emmett convinced Edward to pull over and Bella spouted off her idea about going home so the tracker could see her leave.

"It's not a bad idea." Emmett agreed.

"Yes, and then I'll put on some of Bella's stuff and see if we can't confuse him with the scent. Take Bella in one direction and me in another." Edward gripped the wheel tightly as he thought about it. With a hood up they both looked the same, and since they were twins it would be easy for Brittany to cover up her own scent which they all knew wasn't that strong.

"Ok, but Bella has to go in and get her stuff alone, if he sees you two together he might make a connection." Bella was confused.

"I don't get it." She said and Brittany leaned forward.

"I don't smell as human as you Bells, they thought you were the only human in that field." They were racing back towards forks, Edward still seemed annoyed with things, he was having a panic attack as far as she was concerned.

"Edward you should stay with me." All three men seemed to think she was nuts but she knew she had a point.

"Your reaction to Bella made it evident to him that you are with Bella, if you leave with me… and I smell like Bella the odds of him chasing us are greater than him chasing the real her… Alice and Jasper can take her away. He will expect you and Emmett to protect her, being he is the biggest and she is yours." Emmett looked a little shocked before he turned back to Edward.

"She has a point." He said and Edward seemed pissed but did not disagree.

"I'm not leaving you." Jasper said and she turned to him sharply.

"I'm not in danger Jazz, and the fact that I trust my sister's safety to you speaks volumes about how I feel about you… I get the whole knight in shinning armor complex you both have but we have to be smart. I'll have Edward and Emmett with me, and Bella will have you and Alice." The car became quite as they turned onto the street.

"Emmett check the front of the house, I'm going up to Bella's room through the window. Jasper get the back, Brittany stay here and call Alice." He said as they stopped in front of the house. Emmett leapt out, Edward moving in the same fashion. Jasper undid Bella's seatbelt and then turned back to Brittany.

"Don't get hurt." He said and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before diving out after Bella and slamming the door shut. She dialed Alice, noticing her hands were shaking. She gave up trying to call and just texted her with the words _be ready._ In ten minutes Jasper was jumping back into the drivers side and peeling out after the truck.

"We are heading to the house, we will handle getting you two dressed there. The tracker is running after us now." She climbed into the passenger seat and saw a shadow jump onto the ebd of the truck, she tensed and leaned forward.

"It's Emmett." He said and she nodded.

"Jasper… you keep her safe." She said and he nodded, not trusting the plan entirely. She reached out and took his right hand in her left, he glanced over at her to see her watching him with concern. She knew as well as he did that anyone in the family could get hurt.

"Keep yourself safe too… You haven't showed me how well you play that fender strait." He felt a smile come to his face and noted she didn't release his hand. They pulled up behind Bella's truck and she could see Emmett dash Bella inside. She and Jasper walked in the house at a calm pace, not wanting James to see her running like a human. Once inside Jasper grabbed Alice and led her up the stairs, whispering to her as they went. Laurent was there and explained that he wanted nothing to do with James and was going in search of the Denali clan. Brittany stepped protectively towards her sister and Laurent looked at her curiously.

"You… are human too?" He asked, finally having heard her heart beat. She said nothing, just stared him down coldly. Carlisle told him to go in peace and then he was gone.

"What is the plan?" Carlisle asked and Edward turned to the remaining group. He told them about leading them off and then having Jasper and Alice run her south. Esme joined them and asked if she should trade clothes with Bella.

"No, I'll be the bait." Brittany said gesturing for Bella to follow her.

"Could we borrow someone's clothes, she shouldn't have anything with her scent on it." Esme followed them as well. She seemed unhappy that Brittany was the bait. Once Brittany was in Bella's clothes she pulled the hood over her head and the three rushed back down the stairs.

"Ok, Brittany you and Rosalie take the truck, We will take the jeep. Jasper and Alice take the Mercedes, you'll need the tint in the south." Carlisle said and they all agreed, Brittany looking over at Rosalie who looked pissed.

"You ready Rose? I'm gonna do my best scared human impression." She muttered with a little tension in her voice, Rose just gave her a nod. Carlisle asked Alice for conformation and she told him that Victoria would follow the girls while James followed the guys, and then they could leave with Bella. Carlise made the motion for everyone to move but Edward was suddenly holding Bella close and kissing her passionately, like he never would again.

"Be safe Bells." Brittany muttered hugging her after Edward released and took off. She passed Jasper a strong nod as she took off out the front door with Rosalie right behind her. She hit the gravel and allowed her balance to fall off kilter, knowing they were watching. She wrenched open the passenger door of the truck and hopped in, Rosalie tearing out of the driveway automatically.

Her cell rang and she could see it was Charlie. She answered but knew she had to make it short.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Where do you think I am?" He sighed, she knew deep down he had been hoping she was with Bella, so at least she had someone there.

"You didn't come inside." He said and she noticed he sounded a little hurt.

"I'm coming back, I just don't want her alone in the truck." She kept it as cryptic to the outside ear as possible. She hung up and they sat in silence for hours, that was until a red headed blur became a visible woman standing in the middle of the road. Rosalie slammed on the brakes, the truck fish tailing before skidding to a stop.

"Rose…" The blonde just stared down Victoria. She began making her way towards the truck, slower than Brittany knew she normally moved, she was wanting to scare her. Rose looked over at her and smiled, as though she knew something.

"Show her." She instructed. Brittany reached up slowly and pulled the hood back, allowing Victoria to see her face. The red head was gone in an instant and Brittany wanted to curse. She ken she would tell James, she knew also knew the boys would be hunting by then. They made their way back to the house.

The guys hadn't come home yet, nor had Carlisle called, but Brittany had a bad feeling. She asked Esme to take her out, drive around a bit just to see if anyone was still following her. They reached the outside of Forks before Esme stopped and shook her head.

"No, they are both after the jeep now." She agreed and then Brittany looked at her sadly.

"Esme, I know this makes no sense… but I need to go after Bella… I have the worst feeling, it's a twin thing… I need to go now." She stared at her for a long moment and then nodded, getting out of the car while Brittany climbed across the seat.

"Tell them I'm sorry to deviate, I just know I need to be there." She had Brittany a credit card and then kissed her head.

"Will you be alright?" Brittany asked and Esme shook her head and gestured for her to get going.

"Don't worry about me." Brittany nodded and then gunned it down the road.

Edward had called her and screamed at her for leaving, telling her she should have waited for them. She could be leading them right to Bella. Brittany told him to fuck off and that she was sure something was wrong with Bella.

"You don't get it! I don't need to be in her head to know when something is happening to her. You may think you two have the strongest connection but you don't, me and her do! I'm going after my sister and if I die trying to save her then so be it!" She screamed and it was silent on the other end, she thought for a moment he had hung up.

"The tracker stopped following us before Esme even got home, we are heading to Bella as we speak… we are flying, we will pass you." He said almost like an insult.

"No, if I drove like Bella you would pass me… but I drive just like the rest of you." With that she hung up and threw the phone down. She had a good three hours on them, and that would be all she needed.

Bella sat in the hotel room with Alice and Jasper, barely touching her food. She was worried about all of them. She asked Alice what they were waiting for and the response she got was Carlisle's call. He should have called by then, they all knew it.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about, you are completely safe here." Jasper tried to sooth her but was a bit surprised when she nodded.

"I know." He could feel her fear.

"Then why are you still frighten." He asked. He knew her emotions but he didn't know the reason behind them. She looked up into his eyes to see that though he was holding up a strong front he too was afraid.

"You heard what Laurent said, James is lethal. What if they get separated? If something happens to Carlisle, Emmett….Edward." She paused as she imagined the terror she would feel if Edward was harmed.

"What if that wild female gets Esme… and Brittany, she is only human!" Jasper had to move away from her as she said this. His biggest fear at that moment was Brittany, she didn't have their defenses, yet she was willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of her sister.

"If anything happens to them it's all my fault. My whole life she has protected me but now… she could die, and I'm not worth everyone risking so much." Jasper turned back to her and growled.

"Stop it. You are important to us. Our family is strong, the only fear we have is losing you." He stated but he wasn't looking at her and they both knew why. That wasn't his only fear. She wanted to know why she was important to them.

"For almost a century Edward has been alone. You can't see the changes that we see. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if we lose you?" Alice gave a soft smile and then moved gracefully out of the room. Jasper still had his back to her, and she stood up taking a few steps towards him.

"Your only fear is losing me huh?" He let out a small laugh and glanced back at her.

"Trying to stop her would have never worked, we both know that." She nodded with a small smile.

"If it helps what she said in the car is true. She never lets me out of her sight, we are twins so I don't mind but even with our mom she didn't trust her to make sure I was ok… no one else was good enough to keep me safe. So her letting you do this, that means she really trusts you. She doesn't trust anyone." He turned to her and smiled softly.

"If she dies…I'll leave the coven." He said and Bella let her eyebrows come together. Alice bounced back in the room with a small smile, not as big as it could be.

"Brittany will be fine."

Brittany was driving through familiar streets, not to the hotel she knew they were at, but towards home. She didn't know why but she knew Bella was this way. She passed the house and kept going, following the strange tug on her heart. When she passed the dance studio she saw the flash of Bella's hair as she entered. She stopped the car and got out, keys still in the ignition.

"Bella!" She shouted running inside. Bella was half way across the studio chasing her mother's voice. She stopped dead when she heard her sister.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Brittany ran to her and then pushed her behind her as she moved towards the voice. The source was a TV, and a thanksgiving they had spent at their grandmother's. Brittany turned to push Bella back to the door but he was there.

"You did an excellent job imitating one of us, twins… I should have known." He said tossing the TV remote across the floor. Brittany stood in front of her sister, prepared to fight. Maybe if she could distract him Bella could get out.

"Look, let her go… You can have me, the same blood flows through our veins." He noted that Brittany started toward him, keeping one hand back to signal Bella to stay put. She was the dominate one, the leader. So many people protecting one human, how interesting.

"You humans have no sense of self preservation. You both are going to die, its more fun that way." He said keeping his eyes on the strong one. He would make her watch, just so she could revel in her failure.

"Will they avenge you?" He asked.

"I asked him not to." Bella answered honestly, seemingly unphased that they were both about to die. He smiled slightly but Brittany let out a laugh.

"That's wishful thinking, Jasper and Emmett are gonna rip you apart." She promised and was surprised when his hand shot out and gripped her throat, lifting her off the ground. She tried to pry at his finger as she felt her lung burn with need for fresh air.

"You are far to worked up." He flicked his wrist and she went flying across the room, slamming into the mirror wall and shattering it. She landed on her stomach with a thud. He let Bella know he was recording it for Edward, and then went on to tell her of how he found her and how he was afraid Edward would turn her. The little story he added to that revealed Alice's origin to them. Brittany struggled to get to her knees, she had to stop him. He crouched to attack Bella and Brittany launched her self at him.

"Bella run!" She shouted as she grabbed his shirt and punched, her hand seemed to shatter as if she had hit concrete. He laughed and tossed her effortlessly, then he attacked Bella. She heard the mirror shatter as her sister was slammed into it, seconds before she hit them herself.

"Would you like to rethink that last request… wouldn't you like Edward to find me?" He asked but Bella was determined, despite the scream of agony she let out when he snapped her leg like a twig. She didn't want him hurt.

"No, Edward, don't!" She called, her fear of them watching the tape still fresh. Brittany dragged herself across the floor, knowing that she would never make it. She also knew that Jasper and Edward who go after him, no matter what Bella said. She was barley conscious as she moved, damn it, she would never make it.

"Jasper… kill him." She muttered as she watched James bite Bella's hand, her sister was dead no matter what she did. She had to look away, her forehead resting on the cold floor. When she heard a growl and a ripping sound she cringed, not wanting to see what the monster was doing to Bella.

"Brittany!" Her head shot up, Alice was moving towards her but she pointed at her sister.

"Help her Alice." She said and then noticed Edward and Carlisle kneeling around Bella. Jasper and Emmett must be tearing James apart. She knew she was bleeding but she knew Bella didn't take to pain as well as she did, she didn't heal quickly. Alice nodded ad moved back to them. She heard them discover the bite and Bella scream about fire. She pulled herself to the near wall, one of the only unshattered mirrors and leaned up against it. She pulled a shard of mirror from her arm. She could smell gas but she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Brittany!" She looked over to see Alice beside her again.

"I'm ok Al, just really tiered." She said and before she knew it Carlisle was checking her wounds. He told her not to sleep, she had a concussion. She was fighting the sleepy feeling, keeping her eyes on Alice.

"I need to get her to the hospital, she lost a lot of blood." Alice lifted her into her arms and Brittany smiled stupidly at her. She was feeling loopy from whatever Carlisle had just given her. She held her close, giggling in her ear.

"You're great Alice, I'll never compare to you." Alice looked down at her seriously, but the usually tough girl just smiled a dopey grin.


	9. A Damn Good Dancer

She was up and about before her mom even got to the hospital. Carlisle and Edward were the only ones still there, everyone else had grudgingly gone home to Forks. Brittany was slightly put off when she Carlisle told her Jasper too had gone back. The story was more plausible without them though. Bella had fallen down a flight of stairs and crashed through the window her sister was standing in front of, taking her down to. She laughed, knowing her reflexes were to sharp for her to have let Bella crash into her or a window. Everyone bought it though. When Renee got there it was Bella's bedside and nowhere else, Edward pretended to sleep a lot. She had glared at her eldest for not talking Bella out of driving home. When Bella woke up she had waited outside to give them privacy, knowing she would want the low down on everything. Renee walked over to her in the hall.

"So, Charlie told me you were planning on staying in Forks." She nodded thrusting her hands in her pockets.

"Yep, and if I know Bells she will to… you did see the guy sitting by her bed." Renee nodded having already gotten that from her. Both her girls were happy in Forks, despite what had happened.

"Is a boy the reason you want to stay too?" She asked and she shook her head.

"No, its… I have friends, they accept me… I don't have to be Bella's shadow." Her mom smiled at her and brushed some hair from her face, she was happy for her. She went in to talk to Bella and Brittany smiled up at Alice who came to sit beside her, she was the only one who stayed.

"Brittany… when you said you would never compare to me… you don't really believe that do you?" The girl went stone, Alice could almost feel the chill come off her. She was protecting herself, but from what?

"Look Al, I know you have your visions… but they don't all come true, I mean Bella is alive. I think that this whole Jasper thing is just going the way it is because that's they way you said it would be. If you had never said anything would he still want me?" She asked looking up at her friend.

"I love hanging with you guys, and I want us all to be friends… but let's get real Alice, me and him is a bad idea. He doesn't want this anymore than I do." Alice stood up, annoyance written all over her face.

"Ok, I've had it. Jasper has come to accept the fact that I was right, that you are what he was meant for, and he spent this entire trip being so worried about you, but he went because you asked him to! All you do is push him away and put up this huge wall… he deserves better than that." Brittany stood as well, fire in her eyes.

"He deserves you! But you pawned him off on the first basket case that walked by! I'm not the girl to throw it all in for a guy, that's Bella…that's Rosalie…that's Esme…that's you." She walked towards the girl and even though Alice was a vampire she was slightly afraid of the anger she saw in her eyes.

"I'm not going to put myself through whatever I'm gonna feel when he finds out I'm not what he wants…" She looked over to see half the hospital staring at them, including Renee and Edward.

"I'm going to Jacksonville mom, we have one month left of school and then I'm on a plane ok?" Renee nodded, and Brittany stalked off.

She left that night, on a plane to Forks, Charlie picked her up. She was back in school that following morning. Bella would be a few more days but she needed a distraction, she didn't expect to see the other three Cullen's.

"Brit… Alice called us." Rosalie said stepping up to her as she got her food. She looked up at her and nodded.

"I figured, look I meant it. It would be best for you guys if I just left." She said and Rosalie pulled her toward the door, her face serious.

"You're not scared? Is that why you're doing this… cause it scared you?" Brittany understood. They thought being hunted by a vampire was enough to get her to steer clear of the vampires. She shook her head wanting them to understand.

"It's not that… Rose, take a walk with me." The two headed out of the cafeteria, Emmett and Jasper giving her a nod as she left. They walked out to the parking lot where Brittany jumped up onto Rosalie's hood and patted the spot next to her, once both girls were seated she began.

"I feel closer to you than the others Rose, probably because we are two spit fires." The blonde grinned and made a hand gesture for her to continue.

"I don't speak well about my feelings so bear with me. I like Jasper, I really like him. I just can't bear to get to the do or die mark and have him look at me and realize Alice was wrong. That there is nothing I can give him that he needs. Or worse, that I drive him away because I'm not easy to be with." Rose reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, Brit, no. He is already nuts about you." She said and Brittany stood up, pulling her hand back.

"He was nuts about Alice to, and now its like they were never together… what happens when she sees a new girl cross his path? Am I suppose to just hope she sees another guy in for me? I'm not gonna let her visions decided my life… I'll miss you Rose but I gotta go to Jacksonville." She sighed and shook her head.

"He will follow you, he lo-" She put her hand up and shook her head. She didn't want to hear the L word.

Bella came home and did her best to talk to her sister, who was not having it. She was determined to go to Jacksonville, determined to leave thoughts of Jasper behind. Alice came by a few days later, a peace offering she said.

"We are surprising Bella with the prom… I want you to go too… come on me, you, and Rosalie will go together, no boys." Brittany grudgingly agreed, she missed Alice and Rose. She missed Emmett, and worst of all, though she would hold it in, she missed Jasper.

"Ok, girls night… I warn you though I'm a damn good dancer."

The girls all got ready in Rosalie's bathroom, Alice did Bella up earlier and she had taken off with Edward, no clue where she was going. Alice now donned a light blue cocktail dress, Rosalie in a long dusty pink gown, and Brittany wore a black sexy suite with a short tie. It was made for a girl and when she pared it with a fedora she looked amazing.

"I'm ready." Alice shook her head and handed her some black heels, she would still be a sexy female, no questions about it. Brittany squeezed into the heels and then the three girls took off, she noticed none of the boys were there to say goodbye.

The theme was awful, but the atmosphere was still kicking. Brittany pulled them both to the dance floor, shooting Bella a smile, the girl looked shocked. Bella was the klutz but Brittany had actually learned break dancing while Bella was failing ballet. Alice and Rosalie had to back up while the human began throwing out isolations and B- girl moves.

"This is hard in heels." She said as she let some of the other good dancers take the floor. Alice squeezed her and then smiled at Rosalie. Something was happening, and the second the music stopped she was sure of it.

"Hello guys, we have a special request.." Eric said getting on the microphone, he stood on stage by the DJ booth, and he looked a little nervous.

"A fellow student would like to play a song for a special someone, so without further ado… Jasper Hale." Brittany's eyes widened and she looked over to see Rose and Alice grinning like mad. She couldn't help but mentally swoon when she saw him in his black suite jacket and white button up shirt, a tux would have been too formal for him. The casual suite was perfect.

"Brittany… I wrote this for you." He said his eyes finding her in a heartbeat, she noticed other students start looking over at her. He grabbed the Fender Strait she had admired in his room that day and he began playing.

"I'd rather chase your shadow all my life

Then be afraid of my own

I'd rather be with you

I'd rather not know

Where I'll be than be alone and convinced that I know." Alice nudged her, she knew that was a direct shot at the fact that she had said she hadn't wanted to live based on Alice's visions. Apparently he agreed.

"And the world keeps spinning round

My world's upside down and I wouldn't change a thing

I've got nothing else to lose

I lost it all when I found you and I wouldn't change a thing." An unfamiliar stinging happened behind her eyes, she held it back and took a shaky step forward, her eyes never leaving his.

"Everything I know has let me down

So I will just let go

Let you turn me inside out

Cause I know I'm not sure

About anything at all but you wouldn't have it any other way." She laughed, knowing he was right, she wanted to be mad that he knew her so well already.

"Spinning, turning, watching, burning

All my life has found it's meaning

Walking, crawling, climbing, falling

All my life has found it's meaning." She glanced at Alice and Rose who were still beaming. Well, she seemed to be the only one who wasn't expecting herself to fall into his arms. She looked around the room and saw every girl staring up at Jasper with dreamy eyes, all the boys looking annoyed.

"The world keeps spinning round

My worlds upside down and I wouldn't change a thing

I've got nothing else to lose

I lost it all when I found you and I wouldn't change a thing." He ended and the room was in an uproar, clapping and the girls screaming. He made his way to the end of the stage and she lost him in the crowd. Her eyes went to Rose.

"You guys tricked me." She said and the blonde nodded. She sighed and adjusted her fedora and then pointed out to the gazebo they had in the back.,

"Send him out there." She muttered and walked out there with her head held high, her sister gave her a hug as she passed. She was walking up to the lighted platform, two other couples dancing there.

"Hey guys, scram." She said in the, don't fuck with me, voice. The foursome made their way back inside, passing Jasper as he walked towards the prettied up structure. She stood on the opposite side and once his feet touched hard wood she put her hands up.

"Did you mean it… I mean you, not Alice had a vision you would do that and I would swoon… did you make the choice and then check with her?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No I didn't check with her, and yes I meant it. I mean everything I say to you." She placed her hands on her hips while she contemplated.

"It's not that hard Brit, you want me so just be with me. Why do you need all these damn arguments?" She glared at him as he strode towards her.

"Because, I don't trust you." He pulled her to him, her hands pressed against his chest in some sort of defiant act, but she didn't push. She let him hold her tightly to him, her hat now making it impossible to see his face. She couldn't believe it when his teeth gripped the brim, pulling it off her head and then spitting the fedora to the side.

"Yes you do." She kept her eyes cold, her body tense, she would not melt like every other girl, she would stay strong. He was unnaturally still, just watching her, listening to her breathing and heart beat. How did he know how to hold her secure without being to tight?

"No I don't." Her voice was weak, her eyes staring at a spot on his chest. Then it dawned on her, she looked up at him confused.

"You haven't fucked with my emotions….why?" He looked taken back by her question. Did she really expect trickery from him?

"I shouldn't have to." She sighed and rested her forehead against his stone chest. Her brain was buzzing, she had so many things running through her. He felt her emotions all begin to conflict and her breath began to become louder. She was squeezing his biceps, her knuckles turning white.

"Brittany…" He didn't know what was happening but he could feel one strong emotion that was surfacing, anger.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." She was chanting softly to herself, evening out her breath.

"You are fine. We will be fine together once you stop fighting this." She looked up and he saw some of the bite had left her cold gaze.

"I thought that was the big plan… fight this. Get back to Alice, change her vision." He shook her, trying to get her to stop retreating back behind that wall.

"Stop it! You care about me just as much as I care about you, leave Alice out of this. You can't hide behind her anymore." She backed up but he just moved forward, she felt the rail bump her back. His hands were on the sides of her face and he was leaning towards her.

"Jasper, don't kiss me!" She shouted and he froze, inhumanly still inches before his lips met hers. She couldn't move, his grip was firm, she was stuck.

"Give my one good reason not to." He said and she sighed, knowing it wouldn't be enough for him. She hated that he made her feel like a stupid girl with a crush.

"Cause… I'm gonna act like Bella, and you know I hate that." He grinned and then closed the gap between their mouths. Her arms locked around his neck and he pulled her lower body towards him as he leaned her back on the rail. His mouth moved hungrily over hers, their tongues sliding against each other. She felt her lungs begin to burn with the need for air but he still had her in an iron grip. Even though she didn't want to stop, she didn't want to die either so she slammed her hand against his head and he pulled away. She took in a big gasping breath.

"Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly. She smiled at him as she put a hand to her chest.

"There are worse was to go, believe me." He pulled her close again, running his fingers through her hair. She straightened his collar and then shook her head.

"You, Jasper Whitlock, are going to be the death of me." He paused for a moment, simply drinking in her features.

"And you, Brittany Swan, are going to be my whole life." She looked back at the main building, she was sure the others were waiting to see what would happen. A slow song started and it was loud enough to be heard out in the gazebo.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, ignoring the thoughts she knew he was having as well. The others could wait. She spun under his arm and they began waltzing around the circle, a smile on her face. Maybe he wouldn't leave, maybe she would be happy for once.

"Mind if we join you?" They looked over to see Bella, Edward, Rose, and Emmett standing at the opening. Brittany laughed and grabbed Rose's hand, dancing her around the floor before spinning her back to Em, and Jasper swept in picking her up and spinning her. Edward lifted Bella onto his feet to dance with her, as she had the cast on her leg.

"Hey Jasper?" He looked down at her still smiling.

"If you hurt me, I'll kill you." He simply grinned.


	10. Authors Note

I was super exhausted when I posted the last chapters so I forgot the disclaimer! Yall know I don't own anything Twilight, except Brittany. The song Jasper sings is by Lifehouse called "Spin" And yes this is the end of the first book…but if I get a few more reviews I just might post


End file.
